¡No te enamores!
by Carolina. Cullen.Swan
Summary: Edward Cullen se enamora de su nueva compañera temporal de oficina Bella Swan, ella es linda, simpática y parece agradarle a todo el mundo incluso a su jefe Mike Newton quien siente una atracción por ella. Lamentablemente él es demasiado tímido para acercarse ¿será capaz de intentar algo con Bella Swan antes de que su jefe haga alguna movida o ella se vaya de Seattle?
1. Mayo de 2015 La primera vez que la vi

**¡No te enamores!**

 **Disclaimer: Los** **personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la** **historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Summary:** Edward Cullen se enamora de su nueva compañera temporal de oficina Bella Swan, ella es linda, simpática y parece agradarle a todo el mundo incluso a su jefe Mike Newton quien siente una atracción por ella. Lamentablemente él es demasiado tímido para acerarse ¿será capaz de intentar algo con Bella Swan antes de que su jefe haga alguna movida o ella se vaya de Seattle?

—Aun no entiendo qué esperas para decirle algo, por lo menos invitarla a salir.

—No es tan fácil como parece, Emmett—Giré sobre mis talones y volví a rellenar mi taza con el asqueroso café de la oficina, _ugh._

—Claro que es sencillo, caminas hacia su escritorio y le dices: " _Hola Bella, te gustaría salir en una cita conmigo"_ y bum, ella te dice que sí y se casan, fin —Emmett me dio un puñetazo en mi hombro.

—Sabes que yo no funciono como tú y Rose —le dije —Yo soy más de la vieja escuela.

Ambos seguimos viendo hacia el resto de la oficina, afortunadamente la pequeña cocina nos permitía una vista privilegiada de todo de lo que ocurría en ella, especialmente me daba una vista perfecta hacia el escritorio de Isabella Swan, la asistente del _jefazo_ Mike Newton, encargado de la sucursal en Seattle de Crowley  &Chenney compañía dedicada a la elaboración de tarjetas de regalo y de cajas de envoltura.

Ella había llegado hace aproximadamente dos meses como suplente temporal de Lauren, la ex asistente de Mike Newton, no sabíamos porque se había ido, pero había rumores de que el idiota la acosaba. Bella, como le gustaba que le dijeran, había sido enviada desde las oficinas centrales en New York y aunque suene un poco cursi desde su llegada había iluminado toda la oficina.

—Bella te está saludando— Emmett empujó mi hombro sacándome de mi estupor.

 _Oh dios mío._ Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y levanté mi mano tímidamente en saludo imitando el gesto de Emmett. Bella sonrió y regresó a su conversación con Alice Brandon, mi jefa directa y amiga.

—Estas perdido amigo—Emmett rió tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todos en la oficina — ¡Edward y Bella en un árbol b.e.s.á.n.d.o.s.e!

Aunque no dije nada, mi sonrojo confirmó lo que Emmett estaba diciendo haciéndolo reír aún más alto.

Estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella Swan, mi compañera de trabajo.

* * *

 _Mayo de 2015. La primera vez que la vi._

Hoy era lunes, inicio de semana y día para ir a trabajar después de un fantástico fin de semana jugando videojuegos en línea hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No me malinterpreten, me gusta mi trabajo, si, no es lo que buscaba en un principio, pero trabajar en Crowley &Chenney diseñando tarjetas para regalar paga las cuentas.

—Hola, Jefa —Saludé a Alice cuando entré a la cocina.

—Mierda —Alice brincó del susto —Ed-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Uh, aquí vivo —Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿No estabas en la casa de campo de tus padres todo el fin de semana? —Su cara se fue poniendo roja cada vez más, ¡diablos! Era divertido verla en esta posición y ser por primera vez el que no estaba todo sonrojado.

—No, de hecho pase todo el fin de semana en mi habitación.

—Oh dios —Tapó su boca, yo removí los cereales que me acababa de hacer mientras esperaba su reacción. Cuando sus ojos brillaron con apreciación, su ceño se frunció y corrió hacia la habitación de mi compañero Jasper.

—Uno, dos, tres…

— _Me puedes explicar que hace Edward en la cocina en este momento._

— _¿Eh?_

Pude escucharlos discutir desde mi posición.

— _¡Dios! Te odio, Jasper. Me engañaste, me prometiste que él no iba a estar aquí._

— _Nena, Alice. Se me paso decirte…_

— _Nada, esta es la última vez que me vuelves a ver Jasper Whitlock_ —Se escuchó un portazo y vi salir a Alice totalmente vestida.

—Uh ¿Edward? Yo….

—No te preocupes, Ali. Esto no saldrá de aquí. Nos vemos en unas horas.

—Gracias, Ed. Eres un buen chico —se acercó para abrazarme —No como el zopenco de tu amigo. Nos vemos.

La acompañe a la puerta cuando vi a mi amigo Jasper salir de la ducha ¿por qué no fue tras ella cuando salió? Yo hubiera hecho eso.

— ¿Qué onda?

—Eres un idiota, Jasper —Le fruncí el ceño y caminé hacia la cocina para terminar mi desayuno.

—Oye, buenos días también para ti, _idiota._ No es mi culpa que ella no quiera aceptar que tenemos una conexión, que podemos tener una relación seria.

Suspiré y preferí no decirle nada. Era la misma historia desde hace seis meses. Su relación inexistente era un tira y aflojaba, ninguno se confesaba al otro, peleaban como si fueran novios y se reconciliaban como tal (un poco traumante para mi). Alice era mi jefa y la de Jasper, ambos eran unas personas muy graciosas pero juntos parecían sacar lo peor de ellos.

—Será mejor que me vista, ya sabes cómo es Newton los lunes. Siempre quiere hacer una junta y dar su charla motivacional.

.

— ¿Comemos a las 3?

—Uh, seguro —Jasper se despidió de mí y caminó hacia su cubículo que estaba unos metros más adelante del mío.

Habíamos llegado un poco antes por lo que tenía tiempo de dejar mis cosas en mi lugar de trabajo e ir por unas cuantas galletas a la pequeña cocina que teníamos aquí. Entré a la cocina y fui directo a la gaveta que contenía todos aquellos tesoros.

—No deberías estar comiendo las galletas que son para la junta —Una voz extraña lleno el vacío de la cocina, dejándome sorprendido.

—Lo siento, yo...—Giré sobre mis talones y me sorprendí con lo que vi, era una chica, una que nunca había visto en esta oficina, ella era realmente hermosa, la más bonita de todo la oficina, cabello castaño que caí un poco más debajo de sus hombros, cuello esbelto, nariz respingona, ojos color chocolate y una piel más blanca que la mía.

—No te preocupes, de hecho yo también venía a robarme unas cuantas antes de iniciar el día laboral —rió y su risa me pareció la más dulce ¿me dejaría grabarla para ponerla de r _ingtone_ de mi celular? —umh… Soy Isabella Swan, por cierto —extendió su mano hacia mí. Miré su mano extendida y luego miré su rostro que tenía el ceño fruncido —Oye si tienes miedo a algún contacto físico, lo siento.

—Lo siento, me distraje —tomé su mano rápidamente—no digo, no es que tú seas aburrida o algo así, es solo que yo…

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada…

—Edward, Edward Cullen —Apreté nuestras manos y ambos nos sonreímos, los ojos de ella tenían un brillo juguetón lo que me hizo sonrojarme.

—Así que Edward ¿trabajas aquí? —me preguntó aun sujetando mi mano. Tal vez era raro tener más de cinco minutos con las manos sujetas, pero yo no sería el que me alejaría.

—Sí, soy diseñador gráfico, ¿tú eres nueva verdad, nunca te había visto aquí? —le pregunté tratando de mostrar seguridad.

—De hecho si, hoy es mi primer día aquí —Ambos nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, ambos nos lanzábamos miraditas, creo que estábamos coqueteando, yo Edward Cullen ¡estaba coqueteando!

—Yo…

—Uh…

—Toc, toc…— Bella y yo giramos hacia la puerta— Cullen, robándome a mi asistente estrella ¿eh? —Michael Newton apareció, el era el gerente de la sede de _Crowley &Cheney_ en Seattle, la verdad es que él se creía el jefe del mundo cuando era un don nadie. Insistía en que le dijéramos Mike.

—Hey, Mike — Lo saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Así que conociste a Bella —Pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo, Bella sonrió incomoda por el acercamiento —Ella estará con nosotros una corta temporada mientras encontramos una nueva asistente. Espero que todos en la oficina la tratemos como en casa ¿No es así cariño?

Esperen… ¿había dicho corta temporada y esa era su mano a punto de tocar su trasero?

* * *

 **Hola, no debería estar subiendo esta historia cuando tengo dos pendientes, pero prometo que este sera un minific de unos 10 capítulos que se actualizaran diariamente, además si notaron los capítulos son cortitos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y si es así no olviden dejarme un review aunque sea cortito para saber su opinión, no olviden también agregar en alertas la historia para que tengan actualizaciones recién salidas del horno.**

 **No me resta más que agradecerles por leer y desearles un feliz año nuevo, espero que todos sus sueños se cumplan el proximo año y que sea ¡el mejor de sus vidas!**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Celestinos

**Disclaimer: Los** **personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la** **historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

 **¡No te enamores!**

 **Celestinos**

— ¿Quién es la nueva chica?—Emmett susurró en mi oído.

—Se llama Bella Swan, es la nueva asistente de Newton —le susurré en respuesta fingiendo prestar atención a lo que decía Mike Newton.

— Es sexy — Asintió y fingió escribir en su libreta apuntes. Rodé los ojos por el típico comentario de Emmett.

—Te recuerdo que tienes novia y trabaja en esta misma oficina —Emmett intentó contestarme pero fuimos descubiertos por Mike.

—Disculpen chicos, ¿tienen algo que aportar a esta junta o seguirán en su hora de chismes? —Levanté mi mirada hacia Mike quien tenía sus manos sobre la mesa —Algunos de nosotros estamos en esta junta para hablar de los próximos proyectos de esta empresa—caminó unos pasos y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Bella, ella inmediatamente se tensó.

Sin darme cuenta le fruncí el ceño, Bella se dio cuenta y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora que me hizo sonrojar y desviar la mirada.

— ¿Saben qué? Aquí terminamos la junta, necesito más atención de ustedes chicos. Todos en esta oficina somos un equipo— Podía apostar mi salario que todos en la oficina rodaron los ojos ante los lloriqueos de Mike —Pueden retirarse.

Mike se giró hacia el ventanal, mientras todos tomábamos nuestras cosas y arrastrábamos las sillas.

—Edward… gracias —sentí un toque en mi brazo derecho, levanté la mirada y ahí estaba Bella sonriéndome.

—Uh…yo… ¿de nada? —me sonrojé pues no sabía que había hecho.

—No te preocupes por mí, yo sé en lo que me estoy metiendo.

¿Acaso se había dado cuenta que yo me había dado cuenta que Mike intentaba propasarse con ella? De repente, unas enormes ganas de correr hacia Mike y golpear su cara de bebé con mi puño me asaltaron, él no podía hacer eso, era un cerdo machista que solo quería a las mujeres para aprovecharse de ellas.

—Oye de verdad tranquilo, soy una chica grande que puede cuidarse sola —me guiño un ojo y me ayudo a abrir mis manos que se habían cerrado fuertemente en torno a la silla en la que había estado sentado. Me sonroje por su toque más íntimo. Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, pareciendo que había escuchado nuestra conversación Mike Newton la llamo. _Estúpido._

—Así que tú y Bella… —Emmett estaba recargado contra mi escritorio mientras intentaba dibujar un diseño para una tarjeta que Mike me había encargado como castigo

— _Necesito el diseño de una tarjeta para cuando una mujer decide rechazar a último minuto una cita con un hombre. La quiero en mi escritorio en una hora._

— ¿Bella y yo que?—le pregunté —No entiendo cómo es que tú no tienes trabajo extra, mientras yo estoy trabajando en esta estúpida tarjeta.

—Eso es porque Mike se dio cuenta de lo tuyo con Bella — Tomó mi pelota anti estrés y la empezó a lanzar hacia arriba.

— Eso es muy tonto —Me giré hacia él. No esperaba que se hubiera notado mi interés en Bella. Digo no interés… era muy guapa pero sabía que mis posibilidades de iniciar algo con ella eran una en un millón, no es que yo quisiera intentar algo con ella.

A quien quería engañar, si tuviera el más mínimo chance de iniciar algo con Bella, sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo. _Mierda, ¿ella se habrá dado cuenta de que me siento físicamente y emocionalmente atraído a ella? Recorcholis_ ¿Cómo la voy a ver a la cara ahora?

—Tierra llamando a Edward…tierra llamando a Edward —Aparte la mano de Emmett de mi cara con un manotazo — Tío, de verdad que tienes serios problemas de atención o de _Bellitis crónica_

—Ja ja, Emmett. Muy gracioso.

— ¿Quién tiene _Bellitis crónica? ¿Edward? —_ El idiota de Jasper asomo su cabeza por mi cubículo.

— ¿De verdad?—Cubrí mi cara con mis manos. Diablos, esto era muy vergonzoso.

— ¿Te diste cuenta, cierto? Tío, por algo somos amigos —Emmett y Jasper chocaron sus puños, no sabía que había hecho para tener amigos como ellos.

—Tienes suerte que el resto de la oficina este pendiente de sus propios asuntos para que no se dieran cuenta. Afortunadamente tienes a tus amigos que se preocupan por ti.

—Esto es muy vergonzoso ¿sus vidas no son interesantes?

—En realidad la tuya es más divertida, Eddy —Jasper dijo y Emmett asintió en acuerdo — ¡Oh ya se!, la invitaré a comer con todos nosotros, esto será divertido.

—Oh, no, no, no. Jasper no te atreverías —lo acusé con el dedo.

—Pruébame—Movió sus cejas y corrió hacia la oficina de Mike. El lápiz que le aventé no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Desde la distancia pude escucharlo llamarla por _Bellita._

—Te dejaré para que te prepares para tu cita, Ed —Y con un apretón en mi hombro, Emmett salió riendo de mi cubículo.

 _¿Qué voy hacer?_

.

—Estas muy callado—Bella me esperó unos cuantos pasos hasta que los alcance. Los chicos junto con Rosalie iban unos metros por delante de nosotros.

—Uh, lo siento. Yo suelo ser un poco así —Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y volteé mi mirada. Desearía tener la capacidad de hablar y hablar por horas con ella, sin embargo era muy difícil que las palabras salieran de mi boca al deslumbrarme constantemente.

—De hecho, yo también soy un poco tímida — Sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave rosa —Supongo que estar en una nueva ciudad donde no conozco a nadie me hace hablar más de lo normal —Me sonrió.

— ¡Hey, tortugas! Si no caminan más rápido a este ritmo nos cerraran el restaurant—Emmett grito desde adelante ¿de verdad nos habíamos alejado tanto?

—Será mejor que apuremos el paso—Bella me sonrió, asentí como tonto y emprendimos nuestra caminata a paso más rápido.

.

— ¿Qué te parece la ciudad, Bella? ¿Ya tuviste la oportunidad de conocerla? —Rosalie, la novia de Emmett y también nuestra compañera le preguntó a Bella.

—No, desde mi llegada he estado envuelta en papeleos de mi nuevo departamento y de la transferencia. No he tenido tiempo más que para conocer solo unas cuantas calles de alrededor —Rosalie asintió en apreciación.

—Ojala alguien con demasiado tiempo libre y que conozca la ciudad como la palma de su mano te llevara a conocer la ciudad —Emmett suspiró melancólico.

—Con gusto te llevaría a conocer la ciudad, Bellita. Pero cómo pudiste notar por mi sexy acento, yo no soy de la ciudad —Jasper lo imitó.

Rosalie y yo los miramos sin entender nada de su actuación.

—Okay, no hay problema chicos —Bella río quitándole importancia.

— ¡Espera! Edward ¿Tu eres de aquí, cierto? Tu podrías mostrarle a Bella la ciudad —Jasper exclamó como si hubiera descubierto un difícil problema matemático.

¿Esperen yo y Bella juntos y solos?

—Yo…uh…

— ¿Puedes, Edward? De verdad que si no, no te preocupes. Yo puedo arreglármelo sola —Bella giró hacia mi lado, pude ver en su mirada que de verdad estaba emocionada por conocer la ciudad, no podía decirle no a ella.

—Uh… sí, claro. No hay pro-problema.

—Perfecto, es una cita —Emmett interrumpió.

Unos minutos después terminamos de comer y regresamos hacia nuestro lugar de trabajo _¡yupi!_ Bella iba hablando con los chicos sobre los lugares que podía visitar ¿no se suponía que ellos no conocían ninguno de esos lugares?

En cambio Rosalie y yo íbamos caminando en un cómodo silencio delante de ellos. Al llegar a la oficina Bella se despidió con un agradecimiento y un movimiento de su mano. Rosalie se acercó a mí y me abrazo sospechosamente.

—Lucha por ella, Ed —Rosalie me susurró antes de separase de mí y caminar hacia su oficina.

¿Debería hacerlo?

* * *

 **Hola, perdón por la tardanza. Se me complicó un poco subirlo más temprano pero aquí esta el capítulo. En mi ciudad aun no ha pasado un día por lo que la actualización esta dentro del rango prometido. Espero subir el próximo más temprano.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Recuerden que es un mini-fic, por lo cual en algunas partes la historia ira más rápida. Por ser los primeros capítulos va más lenta.**

 **Muchas gracias por el comentario y por todas las alertas recibidas, me hacen muy feliz. Espero no molestarlas con un pequeño review, pues eso me ayudaría a que más personas leyeran, pues la historia les llamaría la atención.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Preguntas retóricas

**Disclaimer: Los** **personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la** **historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

 **¡No te enamores!**

 **Preguntas retóricas.**

Me recargué contra las tablas de madera que me separaban del Océano, el paseo marítimo en Seattle era uno de los grandes atractivos de la ciudad, tal vez no era el más importante, pero era bonito y uno de mis lugares favoritos para visitar cuando me daba cuenta que necesitaba contacto humano después de jugar 24 horas en internet.

El día, aunque un poco fresco, era excelente para dar un paseo por el lugar y disfrutar del agradable sol que nos regalaba su presencia el día de hoy. Esperaba que a Bella le gustara el lugar y no pensara que era un chico aburrido y dejara de hablarme por eso.

—Hola, Edward —Giré mi rostro para encontrar a Bella a unos cuantos pasos de mi —perdón por la tardanza, no encontraba ningún puesto vacío para poder estacionar —Bella llegó a mi lado y enredó sus brazos a mi alrededor en un abrazo. Aunque me quede congelado por unos segundos, afortunadamente reaccione rápido y pude aprovechar la oportunidad de rodearla con mis brazos y sentirla cerca de mí.

— Ho-hola, Bella. No te preocupes, me entretuve viendo a la gente pasar.

— Me encanta este lugar, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo. Debo de admitir que pensé que me llevarías algún lugar típico como la aguja especial o algo así.

—Si quieres podemos ir ahí, tal vez no te guste este lu…

—Ni lo pienses—me interrumpió— me encanta este lugar, en New York también me encanta ir al muelle. De verdad —insistió cuando se dio cuenta que no le creía en absoluto— ¿Qué tipo de chica crees que soy?

Empezamos a caminar con su brazo enredado al mío. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

—Bueno, pareces del tipo agradable, simpática, amable, inteligente...

—Edward —paramos de caminar —era una pregunta retórica, no esperaba que me contestaras.

—uh…yo, lo siento. Pensé que me estabas preguntando — _¡Santo cielo!_ Yo y mi falta de sentido común.

—Creo que es justo que te diga, entonces lo que yo pienso de ti —me guiñó el ojo —Creo que eres un excelente amigo y compañero, eres muy inteligente y creo que dentro de este hombre tímido, hay un Edward que está dispuesto a dar todo por las personas que ama —nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos fijamente — ¿Estoy en lo correcto? Y está no es una pregunta retorica

—Yo...no sé qué decir. Gracias por pensar eso de mí, nunca me habían dicho eso nunca —le confesé avergonzado.

— ¿Nunca? ¿Ninguna novia o exnovia?

—Uh… de hecho, no tengo novia —seguimos caminando mirando al frente, no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos —digamos que mi última relación no termino tan bien.

—Soy toda oídos…Claro, si quieres hablarlo.

—Ella solo me uso, robo varios de mis diseños haciéndolos pasar por propios. El problema, es que fueron diseños que le dieron regalías por varios miles de dólares.

—Auch.

—Fuimos compañeros durante la universidad y estudiábamos lo mismo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que…nunca la a-ame —confesé a Bella.

—Lo siento, Edward. Tal vez ella no era la indicada para ti y estoy segura que la vida se lo regresara de alguna manera, lo que te hizo no estuvo nada bien —sentí como entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

Seguimos caminando de esa manera por algunos minutos más, manos entrelazadas y yo le señalaba a Bella algunos puntos importantes del paseo marítimo.

—Vamos a subir a la rueda de la fortuna —nos dirigí hacia la fila para subir a una de las atracciones más importantes del lugar en donde estábamos.

—Uh…no creo que sea una buena idea —Bella detuvo mis pasos —Tengo que confesar que le tengo miedo a las alturas —Esa pequeña debilidad de Bella me sorprendió.

— ¿De verdad?—Ella asintió tímidamente.

—De verdad, me aterran —Me miró con sus grandes ojos chocolates —Si quieres puedes subir tu y yo te espero aquí.

—Por supuesto que no, Bella. Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar otra cosa que hacer —le resté importancia.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, me miró a mí y luego a la gran rueda, hizo esa secuencia tantas veces que me hizo sentir nervioso.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunté preocupado.

—Subamos a la rueda —me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia la fila.

.

—Edward. No me hagas abrir los ojos hasta que estemos arriba. No me vayas a engañar.

En cuanto nos subieron a una de las cestas, Bella había tapado sus ojos alegando que si subía con los ojos abiertos le daría un ataque de pánico y brincaría de la rueda. Yo solo me reí por su ocurrencia.

—Te lo prometo. Ahora cierra bien tus ojos porque estábamos a punto de movernos —le indiqué, volvió a tapar sus ojos y emprendimos la marcha.

La rueda empezó a moverse y Bella soltó un pequeño gritito que hizo sonreír a la persona que estaba manejando la atracción.

—Tranquila.

—Perdón, no estaba preparada.

Cuando llegamos a la parte más alta y la rueda dejo de moverse le indiqué a Bella que era el momento de destaparse los ojos. Su reacción fue parecida a la que yo tuve la primera vez que me subí. Desde aquí se miraba gran parte de la ciudad y del océano. A la distancia se podía ver una pequeña embarcación.

—Wow, la vista es increíble. Muchas gracias por traerme, Edward— Me abrazó sorpresivamente, dejándome aturdido por unos segundos hasta que escuche otro pequeño gritito proveniente de ella al asustarse por el movimiento de la cesta que había provocado.

—Tranquila—incomodó rodee sus hombros con mis brazos.

.

Cuando el paseo en la rueda se terminó, decidimos que era hora de marcharse, principalmente porque una tormenta se acercaba. Acompañé a Bella a su auto antes de ir hacia el mío, no quería que pensara que no era un caballero.

—Gracias por el paseo, me la pase muy bien —Paramos frente a un auto negro.

—Yo me la pase también muy bien —Ambos nos quedamos viendonos por unos segundos. Este había sido el día más asombroso de mi vida. Bella era una excelente persona y amiga. No era nada parecido a lo que me imagine. Era sencilla, humilde, graciosa y muy hermosa.

—Edward —Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Ujum —giré para verla. Su cabello volaba por todas partes debido al viento que indicaba que la tormenta estaba próxima a llegar.

—No te enamores de mí.

* * *

 **Wow, ¿qué tal con ese final? Edward pensó que estaba ocultando bien sus sentimientos, pero al parecer no. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo del día de hoy. No odien a Bella por favor, ella es buena, se los prometo.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y agregar a favoritos y alertas pues hay actualización todo los días, también recuerden que es un mini-fic, por lo cual avanzaremos en el tiempo rápidamente.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en dejar un review, me alegro que les guste la historia :). Así mismo muchas gracias a la personas que leyeron y agregaron la historia a favoritos y alertas.**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**


	4. Feliz cumpleaños a mi

**Disclaimer: Los** **personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la** **historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

 **¡No te enamores!**

 **Feliz cumpleaños a mí.**

* * *

—No te pongas así, Ed.

—Tal vez tuvo razones para decirte eso.

Alice y Rosalie intentaban consolarme de una situación de la cual yo no necesitaba ningún consuelo. Lo había entendido Bella había notado que me sentía atraído a ella y antes de que quedara más en ridículo, ella me paró, lo cual de alguna manera le agradezco.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Bella había llegado a Seattle, tres semanas desde que me dijo que no me enamorara de ella. Tres semanas en donde pensé que nuestra reciente amistad se había acabado pero no fue así. Ella llego el lunes siguiente como si nada hubiera sucedido, no me quedo más remedio que actuar de la misma manera con ella. Aunque mis amigos se dieron cuenta que algo no había salido bien en aquella _"_ cita" como ellos la habían denominado.

Solo fue necesaria una cerveza para que soltara todo mientras lloraba en mi departamento enfrente de mis amigos, un episodio que quisiera olvidar, gracias.

—Rose, Alice, de verdad que no quiero hablar de eso—tomé un sorbo de mi refresco —Ya pasó, estoy bien —Mentí. Me habían obligado a ir con ellas a un nuevo bar para "cuidarlas", no entendía porque si tenían novios que realmente si se podían meter en una pelea y ganarla.

—Estoy segura que encontraras una buena chica pronto —Alice me tomó de la mano.

— ¿Saben qué? Estoy harto de esto —Giré mi rostro para ver las caras de las personas que estaban en el bar — Estoy harto de que me digan que la chica indicada llegará a mi vida, cuando ellas no están interesadas en el tío bueno, siempre buscan al chico malo. Pues me cansé ahora seré el chico malo. Y ya no quiero ver sus caras de lastima y de preocupación—les señalé con el dedo, ellas habían quedado blancas como el papel ante mis palabras.

—Okay, lo sentimos. Pero no hagas nada de lo que te puedes arrepentir. Tú no eres así, Ed—Rose me intentó convencer — Tú no eres de los que tratan a las mujeres como juguetes de una noche. No te conviertas en uno de ellos.

—Ya tenemos demasiado con Jasper—Alice completó haciéndonos reír a Rose y a mí — ¿Qué es verdad?—Se encogió de hombros— Te juro que dejaremos el tema por visto, Edward. Ya no hablaremos de ello al menos que tú lo desees.

.

Hoy era viernes, un día antes de mi cumpleaños número 25 _¡yupi!,_ noten mi sarcasmo, no era de los que festejaban con una gran fiesta o iba a bailar en alguna disco. Mi cumpleaños era un día normal, que prefería pasar jugando en mi Xbox con algún juego que me haya autoregalado. _No soy un ermitaño._

Ese día fui despertado temprano por una llamada de mis padres que acostumbraban llamar a la hora exacta que había nacido, a las 6:24 de la mañana. Después de que me desean un feliz cumpleaños, salí de mi habitación dispuesto a vestirme y arreglarme para mi mañana, me sorprendió no encontrar a Jasper por ningún lado de nuestro pequeño, _pero acogedor,_ departamento.

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, salí de la casa con tiempo de sobra por lo que pare en Starbucks por un café y seguí con mi marcha hacia la oficina. Me sorprendió no encontrar a nadie en sus cubículos o en los pasillos conversando. Miré el calendario en mi espacio de trabajo preocupado de que fuera sábado, pero no, tanto en mi calendario como en mi computadora marcaba que era viernes.

Esto solo podía significar una cosa _¡Oh, no, no, no, no! Una fiesta sorpresa en la sala de juntas_ , tal como lo hicimos con Newton hace unos cuantos meses –aunque debo confesar que eso lo hicimos de compromiso, no estábamos muy deseos de festejar a Mike. Aunque eso significo para todos un aumento de sueldo. _Puntos para todos_.

Pero lo que quería dar a entender, es que yo _odio_ las fiestas sorpresas no sé cómo reaccionar ¿qué hacer? Iba a morir de la vergüenza cuándo entrará en la sala de juntas ¿debería entrar? ¿Debería llamar y decir que estoy enfermo y que no vendré a la oficina? Tenía cierto pánico de ser el centro de atención de esta fiesta.

¿Quién sería el responsable? ¿Emmett o Jasper? No lo sabía pero encontraría una manera de venganza hacia el que se le ocurrió la dichosa idea.

Conté hasta tres y respiré tranquilo antes de abrir la puerta de la sala de juntas. _Uno, dos, tres…_

— ¡Sorpresa!— Todo la oficina estaba ahí.

—Uh…hola, wow…gra-gracias —No sabía que responder.

— ¡Feliz casi cumpleaños, Ed! —Emmett me rodeo los hombros con sus brazos.

—Gracias por la sorpresa, Emmett. No te hubieras molestado.

— ¿Yo? Pero si yo no planeé esto, fue idea de Bella — ¿Bella? ¿escuché bien?

Giré hacia el resto de nuestra audiencia, ahí en medio de todos estaba ella, sonriendo tímida y saludándome con su mano.

—Hola

—Hola —El mundo pareció detenerse mientras caminábamos el uno hacia el otro.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Uh…gracias, no debiste haber hecho todo esto —le agradecí cuando ya estaba frente mí.

— ¡Abrázala! —gritó Jasper, lo fulminé con la mirada por llamar la atención del resto de los invitados que empezaron a secundarlo con gritos y chiflidos.

Bella me sonrió y enredo sus brazos en mi cintura, no me había dado cuenta de lo pequeña que era. Teniendo la aprobación de Emmett que le levantó sus dos dedos pulgares (no pude evitar rodar los ojos), enrede mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella, su cabeza quedaba a la altura de mi pecho y mi barbilla podía tocarla. Sentí como apretaba sus brazos alrededor de mí y yo hice lo mismo.

—Awww… ¿A qué es tierno esto?—Emmett gritó, aplaudiendo el resto lo siguió, aparentemente éramos el centro de atención tal como me preocupaba. Bella rió por las tonterías de Emmett y oculto su rostro en mi pecho.

— Llego a la oficina y nadie está en su puesto de trabajo ¿Alguien me podía explicar qué es esto? —Mike interrumpió nuestra pequeña fiesta privada haciendo que todos guardaran silencio inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, Mike. Estábamos felicitando a Edward por su cumpleaños —Bella habló por el resto de nosotros.

—No me opongo a eso, pero no es necesario tanto alboroto y que sea dentro del horario laboral —Se cruzó de brazos "indignado" —Quiero que recojan todo esto y que regresen a sus labores, el que sea viernes y el cumpleaños de _Edward,_ no significa que será un día de asueto. Limpien esto y tu Bella, ven conmigo a la oficina, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Bella asintió a su jefe, el resto de nosotros empezó a recoger las cosas que no habíamos utilizado como el pastel, los refrescos y desechables.

Bella llegó a mi lado y me abrazo sorpresivamente.

—No todo es lo que parece, Edward —susurró en mi oído antes de caminar hacia su jefe.

Mike me fulminó con la mirada antes de pasar su brazo por los hombros de Bella y dirigirla hacia su oficina. Lo último que pude ver fueron los ojos tristes de Bella.

* * *

 **Y aquí esta el cuarto capítulo ¿Qué estará ocultando Bella? Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo del día de hoy. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que dejaron un review, agregaron en alertas y favoritos y leyeron el capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**

 **P.D : Deseaba contestar sus mensajes, pero aunque me llegan sus correos en fanfiction no me aparecen, ni usando el link para responder que aparece en el correo.**


	5. 4 de julio

**Disclaimer: Los** **personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la** **historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

 **¡No te enamores!**

 _ **4 de julio**_

Cuatro de julio, día de la independencia de Estados Unidos. Hoy era un día de celebración para la mayoría de los estadounidenses y aun cuando no era muy patriótico me estremecía al escuchar nuestro himno y ver el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales. Desde hace algunos años los chicos y yo y más recientemente junto con Alice y Rosalie, hacíamos ese día una barbacoa para más tarde poder ir al centro de la ciudad y observar los fuegos artificiales. Este año se iba a unir a nuestra celebración Bella, quien al parecer se había hecho una gran amiga de las chicas.

Ella me confundía, por un lado un día me decía que no me enamorara de ella y al siguiente me dice que no todo es lo que parece. De hecho estos días habían sido un tanto confusos, había días que pareciera que solo quería ser una amiga y otros en donde la capturaba mirándome apartando la mirada rápidamente. Incluso en algunas ocasiones me hacía pensar que tenía algo con Mike, quien se portaba de una manera demasiado confianzuda y como si fuera su propiedad.

— ¡Edward, estas quemando la carne!— Emmett me apartó del asador y volteo los pedazos carbonizados – Te odio. No se preocupen bebés, papi los salvara.

— ¡Dios, Emmett!, es solo carne. Además compraste comida para un ejército— me reí de él.

—Te perdonaré solo si me dices en quien pensabas tanto— subió y bajó sus cejas. Bufé por su respuesta.

—No te diré nada

—Pues no necesitas decirlo porque todo tu rostro indica en quien estabas pensando— me sacó la lengua infantilmente, no pude más que rodar los ojos ante la actitud de Emmett.

Preferí entrar a casa de Rosalie y ayudarles en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Pero me sorprendió entrar y ver sentada a Bella en la cocina hablando con ellas.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola. No sabía que habías llegado —llegué a su lado y le di un rápido abrazo.

—Acabo de llegar, estaba saludando a las chicas. Gracias por invitarme, pensé que tendría que quedarme en mi departamento viendo los juegos artificiales por televisión.

—Nunca hubiera permitido que pasará eso —Alice le dijo. Me paso una ensaladera, las chicas agarraron el resto de las cosas y caminamos hacia el patio —nadie debe de pasar el 4 de julio solo.

—Hola, Bellita —Emmett la saludó levantando su cerveza. Bella le regresó el saludo, al mismo tiempo que saludaba a Jasper que acababa de entrar lleno de bolsas de WalMart.

—Diablos, sí que son unas alcohólicas ¿de verdad necesitaban tres botellas de vino tinto? —Jasper puso las bolsas en la gran mesa.

—Buu, Jasper. Eres un aguafiestas —Rosalie le aventó un pedazo de pan y a Emmett casi le da un paro—Esas son para cuando regresemos ¿no esperas que veamos los fuegos artificiales y cada quien para su casa, verdad? La fiesta continuara aquí.

—Ajá, seguro.

— ¿Podrían por favor dejar de jugar con nuestros sagrados alimentos?—Emmett interrumpió la pelea entre Jasper y Rosalie lo cual le ocasiono que lo llenaran de tomates y panes, ganando la risa del resto.

.

—Cuéntanos Bellita, ¿Cómo es trabajar con el cerdo de Newton? —Alice le preguntó a Bella, Rosalie me dio una mirada significativa que preferí ignorar.

—Ugh, lo describiste muy bien —dijo antes de morder su hamburguesa —Es un cerdo machista y además de todo es un acosador.

—Ni que lo digas…tal vez no sabías pero dicen que Lauren, su antigua asistente, se fue de la empresa porque sufría de acoso y el la amenazó.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué paso? —Bella preguntó interesada.

—No lo sabemos, un viernes se despidió como si nada y el lunes siguiente no volvió. Y luego dos semanas después llegaste tú —Alice le contestó —Rosalie, recibió su carta de dimisión.

Bella parecía escuchar todo con atención realmente analizándolo.

—Si ese tipo se quiere propasar contigo, no dudes en decirnos Bella para ponerlo en su lugar.

—Gracias Jazz, pero se me defender muy bien. Practique por muchos años karate y defensa personal.

—De verdad, Bella, cuidado.

.

—Chicos, antes de irnos hacia el centro. Tengo un anuncio que hacer—Todos dejamos de levantar lo sucio ante las palabras de Emmett.

Giré a verlo y el hombre estaba muy nervioso, sudor empezaba a caer de su sien. Entrecerré mis ojos hacia el ¿qué estaría tramando?

—Rosie —se acercó a ella y tomó de sus manos las botellas que tenía para dejarlas en la mesa y tomar sus manos — Sé que llevamos pocos meses de ser novios.

—Seis meses —le interrumpió Rosalie.

—Lo sé, pero ese tiempo ha sido suficiente para saber y darme cuenta que es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Rosalie —Emmett se empezó a arrodillar en el suelo, pude escuchar la exclamación de las chicas o tal vez fui yo, no lo sé, pero Emmett estaba a punto de hacer lo que pensé que nunca haría en la vida — Te amo, eres la mujer perfecta para mi ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

El resto de nosotros espero en silencio la respuesta de Rosalie.

—Sí, Emmett. Acepto —Ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Emmett la levantó en sus brazos y la beso de una manera que debía ser prohibida en público.

—Busquen una habitación —les grito Jasper. Ambos se separaron y caminamos hacia ellos para felicitarlos.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Emmett-alérgico-al matrimonio se casaría?

.

—Rosalie, es hermoso—Alice y Bella estaban rodeando a Rosalie quien les mostraba su anillo.

En cambio nosotros estábamos preparando las mantas y las sillas para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

—Felicidades de nuevo, Em. Me sorprendiste —Palmeé su hombro.

—Gracias, Eddy.

—Felicidades, Bro. Nos has dejado abandonados—Jasper fingió una cara triste.

—Tu deberías de hablar con ya sabes quién —le insistió Emmett, yo asentí de acuerdo— y tú también —me señaló.

— ¿Pero yo por qué? No hice nada, además ¿ahora eres el experto en relaciones? —me crucé de brazos como un crío.

—Querido amigo, cuando das el gran paso, puedes dar consejos de lo que sea a quien sea. Te conviertes en el "gran maestro".

 _¡Puff!_

—Dejen de discutir, los fuegos artificiales ya van a empezar —Alice interrumpió mi próximo argumento con Emmett.

Las parejas empezaron a formarse. Rosalie se protegió en los brazos de Emmett mientras volteaban hacia el cielo. Jasper se acercó tímido a Alice y la rodeó por la cintura quedando ella recostada en su pecho, no pude evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa de ambos y sus manos entrelazadas.

Y mientras miraba los fuegos artificiales, me daba cuenta que mis amigos eran realmente felices y eso también me hacía feliz a mí.

—Hola —Bella se acercó a mi lado.

—Hey —metí mis manos en las bolsillos de mis pantalones, estar rodeado de parejas enamoradas hacia que inevitablemente quisiera sentir eso, por lo cual, para evitar malentendidos con Bella, era mejor mantener mis manos alejadas de ella.

—Casi no hemos hablado el día de hoy — susurró mirando al cielo.

—Uh…si, la declaración de Emmett a Rosalie ha acaparado toda la atención.

—Ujum —Sorprendido por su falta de palabras, giré a verla. Mantenía su ceño fruncido, ¿había dicho algo malo?

Miré hacia el cielo, esperando como el resto el espectáculo de luces. Los primeros empezaron a surgir iluminando el cielo estrellado y confundiéndose con ellas. De repente fui jalado hacia abajo y unos labios suaves se encontraron con los míos.

Y así, con los labios de Bella sobre los míos enredados en una danza suave y rodeados por el ruido de los fuegos artificiales tanto en el cielo como en mi corazón, sucedió el mejor cuatro de julio de mi historia.

* * *

 **Hola, no diré mucho más que gracias por los reviews, las alertas y por leer.**


	6. Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella

**Disclaimer: Los** **personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la** **historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

 **¡No te enamores!**

 _ **Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella**_

 _Miré hacia el cielo, esperando como el resto el espectáculo de luces. Los primeros empezaron a surgir iluminando el cielo estrellado y confundiéndose con ellas. De repente fui jalado hacia abajo y unos labios suaves se encontraron con los míos._

 _Y así, con los labios de Bella sobre los míos enredados en una danza suave y rodeados por el ruido de los fuegos artificiales tanto en el cielo como en mi corazón, sucedió el mejor cuatro de julio de mi historia._

* * *

Recuerdan el beso que Bella y yo nos dimos el cuatro de julio, pues bien ese fue el primero y último beso que me di con Isabella Swan.

Después de besarnos por un largo tiempo, ella miro a mis ojos y no se apartó de mi lado mientras duró nuestro paseo. Al terminar se suponía que regresaríamos a casa de Rose pero Bella se excusó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y desapareció por los siguientes cuatro días para regresar como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, de nuevo.

Rose y Alice trataron de calmarme, pero ya no podía más con esta incertidumbre, tendría que enfrentar a Bella y preguntarle cara a cara qué es lo que le pasaba porque yo ya no podía seguir así.

Dos meses habían pasado desde nuestro primer y último beso, la distancia entre los dos había aumentado, es decir, seguíamos hablando pero siempre y cuando estuviera una tercera persona o más cerca de nosotros, nunca solos. Esto a mí me parecía la mejor manera de no salir herido.

— ¿Irás con nosotros al bar esta noche? — Emmett entró a mi cubículo sin ser invitado como siempre.

— Uh… ¿hay alguna ocasión en especial? — le pregunté antes de guardar mi trabajo y girarmé hacia el — nunca acostumbramos ir al bar en un viernes.

— Es el cumpleaños de Bells, las chicas organizaron una pequeña reunión e invitaron a todos los de la oficina… y entre ellos estás tú.

— No lo sé, sabes que no hablamos muy bien desde hace días. No quiero incomodarla en su fiesta.

— No creo que la incomodes, Eddy. He visto como no aparta la mirada de ti en todo el día. Incluso el idiota de Newton le ha llamado la atención.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunté intrigado y sorprendido por la habilidad observadora o cotilla de Emmett.

— De verdad amigo. Esa chica oculta algún sentimiento hacia ti, no sé si sea algún enamoramiento o piense que eres un completo bicho raro y por eso no deja de observarte — Emmett empezó a reír con su propio chiste, yo lo observé sin ninguna emoción en mi rostro.

—Ja ja. Muy gracioso, Emmett —Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia la pequeña cocina que teníamos en la oficina. Emmett me siguió.

— Se verían lindos juntos — Mi taza de café paró a medio camino.

— ¿De verdad acabas de decir eso? — Le pregunté — Deja de leer las revistas de Rosalie en el baño.

—Oye ahí he aprendido buenos trucos y postras del ka…ma… _Mierda_ , Eddy. Ahí viene Bella, actúa normal.

—Hey, Edward y Emmett — Bella entró a la pequeña cocineta.

—Uh… Hola Bella — Emmett tomó su taza de café y unos cuantos paquetes de galletas a una velocidad increíble — Adiós Bella, fue un gusto saludarte —Y así fue como rápidamente salió de la habitación dejándonos solos — ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —se escuchó que grito al final.

— Lo siento, creo que Emmett está un poco hiperactivo el día de hoy —intenté salvar a mi amigo de su idiotez.

—No te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando a sus momentos extraños —Rió dulcemente.

Ambos nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo y tensó por algunos minutos.

— Uh… por cierto, feliz cumpleaños —No hice amago alguno para acercarme a ella y abrazarla como normalmente se acostumbra.

— Gracias, Ed — Asentí — Me preguntaba si irías en la noche. Alice y Rosalie organizaron una pequeña reunión en un bar cercano para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

— No te sientas obligada a invitarme, Bella. Sé que no estas cómoda en mi presencia y no quiero arruinar tu fi…

—No, Edward. No pienses eso — Me interrumpió — Yo de verdad quiero que estés ahí.

Después de eso, Bella había salido corriendo de la cocineta al escuchar los gritos de Mike llamándola. El resto de la tarde no pude concentrarme en el trabajo y esperando que nadie me descubriera abrí mi cuenta de _LoL_ y empecé una partida para descansar mi cerebro por el resto de la jornada laboral.

.

La música me ensordeció momentáneamente cuando entre al bar esa noche acompañado de mis amigos Jasper y Emmett, ahora que lo pienso parecíamos _las_ _chicas superpoderosas_ al hacer nuestra entrada. Jasper con su cabello rubio a mi izquierda, Emmett con su cabello oscuro y semblante rudo a mi derecha y yo, el más inteligente y pelirrojo en el centro.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Edward? ¿Estás bien? — Jasper interrumpió mi propio chiste.

— Todo bien, Jazz — Jasper me vio como si no me creyera nada de lo que le había dicho.

Pasé mi mirada por todo el bar, la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban con nosotros estaban ahí, era fácil identificarlos porque éramos el grupo más ruidoso del lugar y por supuesto por nuestra ropa de oficina.

—Llegas tarde, osito —Rosalie apareció a mi lado. Saludó a su novio con un beso en los labios.

—Lo siento, osita bebé. Pero estaba esperando a Jazzy y a Eddy. ¿Me _pedonas po favo_?

— _Calo_ que sí, mi amor —Jasper y yo nos alejamos de la empalagosa pareja antes de que vomitáramos o peor, nos diera diabetes.

Caminamos por la sala saludando a algunos compañeros que de vez en cuando nos juntábamos para tomar algunas cervezas y quejarnos del trabajo.

—Bella a las doce, repito Bella a las doce —Giré mi vista a mis doce pero solo vi a la señora Cope, secretaria de Rosalie, besándose con el señor Banner, asistente de distribución.

—Iugh, Jasper. Eso es asqueroso — Aparté mi mirada del intercambio de babas entre los dos ancianitos.

—No idiota, a mis doce — Jasper tomó mi cabeza y me giró hacia la dirección correcta, aunque casi hubiera deseado seguir observando el espectáculo de la señora Cope con el señor Banner.

Bella estaba en la barra junto a Alice y el idiota de Newton que pasaba su brazo por sus pequeños hombros. Ambas escuchaban su plática con cara de total aburrimiento.

— ¡Hey, chicas! —Jasper arrastró las palabras mientras se acercaba a ellas y me jalaba al grupo — Jefe ¿cómo están?

—Hola, Jasper y Edward. Estábamos escuchando las divertidas vacaciones de Mike en la India —Alice habló con sarcasmo. Newton era un tonto si no se daba cuenta.

— Como te decía Bella, en unos meses pienso irme de Safari. Si estas interesada puedes ir conmigo, te aseguró que disfrutaras mucho de estas vacaciones— Habló en doble sentido. Las palabras de él hicieron que hirviera mi sangre.

—Gracias, Mike. Pensaré tu oferta —Bella le contestó cortésmente.

—No pienses que mi oferta son palabras al aire, Bella —El ambiente se empezó a sentir realmente incomodo por lo que agradecí que Alice interviniera.

—Okay, Bella creo que necesitamos rellenar tu vaso, acompáñame —Alice tomó de la mano a Bella y la llevó al otro extremo de la barra, lo que lamentablemente nos dejó con Newton.

Unos sonidos de perro rabioso hicieron que Jasper y yo volteáramos hacia Mike quien se encontraba brincando en su lugar.

—Ese _culito_ pronto será mío —Jasper y yo lo miramos con la ceja alzada. Ni Jasper que era todo un mujeriego se expresaba así de alguna de sus conquistas.

—Señor Newton, si me disculpa. No creo que debería referirse así a Bella, ella es una mujer y su empleada por lo cual merece respeto — Intenté de la manera más educada que se retractará de sus palabras.

—Tú qué sabes niñito —Aflojó su corbata y tomó un trago de su whiskey — Ellas solo quieren algo y yo estoy dispuesto a dárselo a cambio de un poco de diversión y placer —Se encogió de hombros, sentí mi rostro enrojecer pero no de vergüenza sino de enojo hacia ese ser que se hacía llamar hombre. No pude decir algo más porque justo en ese momento Bella y Alice llegaron.

—Bella, querida. Me tengo que ir, lamentó no quedarme hasta el final de la noche.

—No te preocupes, Mike. Gracias por venir — Bella le contestó educadamente. Mike se acercó a ella y la abrazó dejando a Bella inmovilizada de sus brazos y sin corresponder el gesto.

—Nos vemos, por cierto hoy luces preciosa —Le hizo un guiño que parecía un intento de ser sexy y fue más del tipo aterrado —Bella le sonrió incómodamente como despedida.

— ¡Por fin se fue ese pesado! — Alice exclamó aliviada — ¿Quién lo invitó? —Nos miró como si fuéramos los culpables.

— Te aseguró que nosotros no fuimos, Allie —Jasper contestó por los dos. Alice giro hacia Bella.

—A mí ni me mires, yo tampoco fui. Te lo juró —Bella levantó sus dos manos en señal de paz.

— Bueno, eso ya no importa. Por lo menos ya se fue, casi me quedo dormida en la mesa.

—Ni que lo digas, estoy a un paso de pedir al dueño del bar el cloro que usa en los pisos para darme un baño con el — Sin saber porque las palabras de Bella hicieron que disminuyera mi frustración.

.

Las horas pasaban al igual que las bebidas, algunos estaban sentados en la mesa mientras que otros, como Rosalie y Emmett bailaban en la pista improvisa del bar. De un momento a otro, Jasper y Alice se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pista dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —La voz de Bella me sorprendió y distrajo de la pista de baile.

— Lo siento, no se bailar — Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante mi confesión.

—Yo tampoco — Me sonrío para darme ánimos —Pero creo que sería divertido —Extendió su mano hacia mí. Con titubeos la tome y caminamos juntos hacia la pista.

Posé mis manos en su cintura, mientras que ella posicionaba sus brazos y manos tras mi cuello, para empezar a movernos al ritmo de una vieja canción lenta de los noventa.

—Jasper y Alice hacen una bella pareja —Bella interrumpió nuestro silencio — ¿Crees que terminen juntos algún día?

— Uh… no lo sé, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que mañana despertará en mi departamento al lado de Jasper… aunque prometió que ya no lo haría —Bella rio por mi comentario ¿qué tenía de gracioso? Era la verdad.

— _Auch_ — Bella tropezó un poco.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunté preocupado.

—Sí, solo que estos tacones me están matando.

—Okay, sostente bien —la levanté fácilmente unos centímetros he hice que apoyara sus pies sobre los míos. Bella soltó un gritito por la sorpresa.

—No, Edward —Intentó bajarse pero la detuve.

—No me lastimas, la verdad —Bella me miró a los ojos y asintió aceptando nuestra nueva postura.

Sin darme cuenta, esta postura me ponía en un gran peligro pues prácticamente nuestros pechos estaban pegados y su nariz golpeaba a la mía, quedando a la misma estatura. Bella pareció pensar lo mismo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Y fue así como de nuevo volví a sentir los fuegos artificiales en mi corazón al sentir lo labios de Bella sobre los míos por segunda ocasión, pero esta ocasión estos eran más demandantes y menos tímidos, intentando expresar en esa danza sentimientos que no podía reconocer. Y aunque regresé sus besos, mi sentido común pareciera que volvió a mi haciéndome recapacitar y darme cuenta que lo que estábamos haciendo no era más que un juego para Bella.

—No, Bella. Detente — La tomé por los hombros y la separé de mi — Ya no puedo más con este juego ¿qué es lo que intentas?

Sus profundos ojos quedaron clavados en los míos, Bella me miraba intentando explicarme con su mirada algo que no podía entender. Mordió su labio inferior antes de hablar.

— Es algo muy complicado — Miraba hacia todos lados.

— ¿No tienes ninguna enfermedad terminal, cierto? — Bella me miró esperando a que le dijera que estaba bromeando. Hasta que entendió que estaba hablando enserio. Se lanzó a reír.

— Por supuesto que no, tontito — Su mano tocó mi mejilla — Edward, debes de entender…quiero que sepas que aunque no deba, me gustas — Mis mejillas se encendieron ante su confesión — Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

—No, Bella. Basta ¿qué pretendes? Dices que no debes pero te gusto ¿qué quieres que te diga? No sé cómo proseguir porque me confundes.

—Edward, yo me iré en un par de meses, eso no va a cambiar. Y aunque luche con esto, si tú estás de acuerdo, quiere que disfrutemos el momento. No ataduras y por supuesto, esto tiene que ser un secreto. No se lo puedes contar ni a tus amigos.

 _¿Qué diablos?_ La verdad es que la confesión de Bella me había dejado mucho para que pensar, la idea de estar con ella me atraía, pero mantenerlo oculto y que fuera solo una aventura no era de mi agrado. Bella estaba ocultando algo y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

— ¿Aceptas? — Bella se acercó a mí y susurró en mi oído. Su cercanía me hizo estremecer y sudar frío.

—Antes, respóndeme una cosa… ¿Por qué me dijiste que no me enamorara de ti? —Pregunté intrigado. Bella apartó la mirada de mí y suspiró hondamente antes de contestarme.

—Porque yo ya lo estoy y eso complicaría mucho las cosas, Ed.

* * *

 **Hola, después del final de las fiestas, de enfermedades y de trabajos escolares, estoy de vuelta. Más vale tarde que nunca. Una disculpa muy grande por el atraso pero hubo cosas que estuvieron fuera de mi alcance, pero de nuevo ya están las actualizaciones. Y para que me disculpen el día de hoy el capítulo esta el doble de largo.**

 **¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Alguna se esperaba eso? Ya pasamos la mitad del fic, por lo cual le quedan 4 capítulos pero estos vienen muy intensos, así que esperenlos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que dejaron un review preocupadas del por qué no actualizaba, al igual que a las personas que agregaron a favoritos y alertas, también a todas aquellas lectoras o lectores fantasmas ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Nos vemos mañana.**


	7. Empiezan los rumores

**Disclaimer: Los** **personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la** **historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

 **¡No te enamores!**

 **Capítulo 7: Empiezan los rumores**

— _Antes, respóndeme una cosa… ¿Por qué me dijiste que no me enamorara de ti? —Pregunté intrigado. Bella apartó la mirada de mí y suspiró hondamente antes de contestarme._

— _Porque yo ya lo estoy y eso complicaría mucho las cosas, Ed._

* * *

Por un momento pensé que tendría un ataque de pánico, pero por fortuna y de una manera calmada, que por cierto no esperaba, le pedí que me diera tiempo para pensarlo. Una semana fue todo el tiempo que ella me dio.

Me gustará decir que mi poder de espera y de paciencia para decirle a Bella mi respuesta fue de una semana pero no fue así, después de pensarlo toda la noche y de consultarlo con la almohada por algunas horas llegue a la conclusión que si Bella estaba ya empezando a enamorarse de mi había una gran posibilidad de que con el tiempo ella cambiará su decisión sobre nuestra relación "abierta", porque lo que Bella no sabía es que yo también estaba enamorado de ella y por primera vez en su vida, yo, Edward Cullen estaba a punto de jugármela todo por una chica, y no cualquiera, sino por Bella Swan.

Al día siguiente aunque era sábado me desperté temprano, tuve que contener mis ganas de llamarle a las 6 de la mañana, después de armar mi cubo rubik unas veinte veces y de desayunar, miré mi reloj que marcaba las ocho de la mañana, esperaba que fuera una hora decente para poder llamar.

Fui por mi teléfono celular cuando recordé que no tenía su número y no podía llamarle. Resignado y molesto conmigo mismo volví a mi cuarto para tirarme en mi cama y volver a dormir para esperar el lunes.

Un lunes más había llegado a mi vida, a diferencia de los demás, ese día me levanté con más ánimos me levanté tome una ducha, me vestí con una camisa que solo usaba cuando era totalmente necesario, aplique un poco de perfume aunque después de arrepentí porque al parecer estaba caduco. Lavé mis dientes dos veces e intenté peinarme lo mejor que pude.

— ¿Y tú a dónde vas? — Me preguntó Jasper cuando me vio salir de mi habitación.

—Al trabajo, tonto —tomé las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a la puerta — Hasta luego, Jazz.

No esperé su respuesta porque cerré la puerta antes de que contestará algo. Llegue al trabajo en tiempo record esperando encontrar a Bella a solas, ella era una de las primeras en llegar a la oficina. Dejé mis cosas en mi cubículo y pase mi mirada por todo el piso hasta que estuvo en mi campo de visión, estaba caminando hacia la cocineta.

Miré a mí alrededor esperando no tener moros en la costa, por suerte solo había unas cuantas personas pero estaban inmersos en su propio mundo. Apuré mi paso y la seguí hacia nuestra pequeña cocina. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí y esperé hasta que girará.

Cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió de verme tras ella, no pude aguantar a que me dijera algo, tomo su cara entre mis manos y acerque mis labios a los suyos para besarla lento y profundamente, un gemido por mi parte (lo siento), hizo que nos separamos.

—Wow, no me quejo pero ¿a qué debo ese saludo? — Me preguntó coqueta mientras abría una bolsa de galletas.

—Acepto tu proposición —le dije nervioso trabándome con las palabras. Bella me miró, evaluándome, por unos largos segundos que parecieron horas.

—Muy bien —me dijo — Espero que comprendas que ya no puedes zafarte de eso —asentí — Bien, te veo en mi departamento a las ocho — entonces Bella procedió a darme su dirección, no necesité anotarla pues tenía una buena retención de los datos — Nos vemos Ed, y por cierto, tu cabello luce mejor de la otra manera.

Se acercó a mí, pensé que me iba a volver a besar pero en cambio subió sus manos hacia mi cabello revolviéndolo y en su paso destruyendo el peinado que me había esforzado por hacer esta mañana.

—Así está mejor, regresó el Edward atractivo, que tanto me gusta — Me guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la cocina y dejarme estático.

 **.**

— ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que no soy lo que he dicho? — Bella me preguntó recostada en mi pecho.

—No me digas que eres un jefe en cubierto como el programa de televisión —le contesté bromeando y tratando de recordar si no había dicho nada malo sobre la oficina desde su llegada…solo por si acaso.

—No tontito, por supuesto que no —Bella puso sus ojos en blanco — Si fuera así ya hubiera despedido a Newton —rió junto conmigo. La abrace más fuerte hacia mi costado.

—Entonces ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

—Solo dame unas semanas y te contaré todo. No importa si al final me odias.

Intenté preguntarle algo más pero ella se dio cuenta y antes de que abriera la boca, dijo algo que hizo que mis pensamientos cambiaran de dirección.

— Dejémonos de charlas y vamos a mi habitación — Bella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y como si estuviera flotando en un sueño caminamos hacia su habitación donde nos recostamos en su cama y nos besamos por lo que parecieron horas hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Bella y yo no habíamos llegado a esa "etapa" de nuestra relación. Bella y yo teníamos "saliendo" desde hace unas cuantas semanas y no habíamos pasado más allá de besos y arrumacos un tanto subido de tono.

Había conseguido guardar muy bien el secreto tal como Bella me lo había pedido pero estaba seguro que Jasper y Emmett ya habían empezado a desconfiar y pensar que tenía alguna novia escondida. Por el momento me sentía cómodo con nuestro trato, pero esperaba que se convirtiera en algo más.

.

— Te tengo un chisme muy jugoso, Edward — Jessica Stanley me acorraló al entrar al elevador. Por alguna razón siempre estaba deseosa de desahogarse de los chismes que sabia y lo hacía conmigo. No es que me considerara un chismoso, pero era una buena persona para escuchar y dar consejos.

—Dispara — No éramos los mejores amigos pero nos llevábamos bien desde que Jessica empezó a salir con un chico llamado Tyler, antes de eso Jessica estaba tras mis pobres huesitos.

— Newton anda tras Bella —Aunque me tensé por su noticia intenté disimularlo lo mejor posible.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Le pregunté mostrando indiferencia para despistarla.

—Duh, tonto. No te diré quién pero mis fuentes me dicen que dentro de esa oficina suceden cosas muy raras. No sé si Bella le sigue la corriente, pero Mike está más que dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso.

Asentí a las palabras de Jessica, cuando llegamos a nuestro piso me despedí con un asentimiento y me dirigí hacia mi cubículo. Estaba seguro que Bella no tenía ninguna intención de relación con Mike pero no estaba seguro si las intenciones de Mike eran nobles después de su destacable historial.

Para el final de la tarde el chisme sobre Bella y Newton se había expandido como un secreto a voces, nadie hablaba del tema pero todos sabían de él. Incluso el chisme se había distorsionado tanto que según una parte de mis compañeros Bella ya estaba embarazada y Mike le había comprado un penhouse.

Cada vez que alguien venía a contarme el chisme, me mordía la lengua para tratar de no confesar que Bella estaba conmigo, que ella me quería a mí no al estúpido Newton y por supuesto que no estaba esperando a sus bebés.

Incluso aumentaban más los murmullos cuando Mike no dejaba de coquetearle descaradamente o cuando entraba a su despacho y se quedaba ahí por lo que parecían para mí, miles de horas.

Una semana ya había pasado, Bella se había enterado de los chismes y solo se había burlado de ellos, pero algo en su mirada, en las constantes llamadas que empezó a tener y en su rara actitud conmigo (más cariñosa y complaciente) me hizo tener mis dudas y pensar que algo estaba pasando frente a mis ojos y no me estaba dando cuenta.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, solo quedan tres capítulos y recuerden que no hay segundas partes. Estoy segura que se sorprenderán con el secreto de Bella.

Gracias por sus mensajes, alertas y por leer.

Nos leemos pronto.


	8. ¿Me estás evitando?

**Disclaimer: Los** **personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la** **historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

 **¡No te enamores!**

 **Capítulo 8: ¿Me está evitando?**

 _Para el final de la tarde el chisme sobre Bella y Newton se había expandido como un secreto a voces, nadie hablaba del tema pero todos sabían de él. Incluso el chisme se había distorsionado tanto que según una parte de mis compañeros Bella ya estaba embarazada y Mike le había comprado un penhouse._

 _Cada vez que alguien venía a contarme el chisme, me mordía la lengua para tratar de no confesar que Bella estaba conmigo, que ella me quería a mí no al estúpido Newton y por supuesto que no estaba esperando a sus bebés._

 _Incluso aumentaban más los murmullos cuando Mike no dejaba de coquetearle descaradamente o cuando entraba a su despacho y se quedaba ahí por lo que parecían para mí, miles de horas._

 _Una semana ya había pasado, Bella se había enterado de los chismes y solo se había burlado de ellos, pero algo en su mirada, en las constantes llamadas que empezó a tener y en su rara actitud conmigo (más cariñosa y complaciente) me hizo tener mis dudas y pensar que algo estaba pasando frente a mis ojos y no me estaba dando cuenta._

.

* * *

— ¿Te pasa algo, Bella? — Le pregunté al entrar a su sala de estar. Apresuradamente Bella cerró su laptop.

—No, ¿por qué? — La miré con una ceja alzada sin realmente creerle.

— Has estado actuando muy raro estos últimos días— me senté a su lado, le entregué una taza de té que había estado preparando para ella en un intento para que se relajara y me contará todo. De repente una idea no tan descabellada cruzó por mi cabeza — Espera… ¿no soy yo el del problema?

— ¿Qué? No, Edward. Ni siquiera pienses eso —Dejó la taza en la mesita del centro y me atrajó a sus brazos—Quita esa tonta idea de tu cabeza. Es solo…que Mike me está agobiando con mucho trabajo. No pensé que al aceptar este trabajo tenía que hacer… — Al percatarse de sus palabras Bella calló. Yo esperé a que continuara.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer, Bella? No me digas que ese imbécil te está sobrepasando contigo.

—Hey, tranquilo —Bella tomó mis manos entre las suyas y deshizo los puños que se habían formado —No tengo que hacerle de prostituta o algo así si es lo que estás pensando. Solo…es demasiado trabajo, incluso tengo que traerlo a casa. Eso es todo.

Mi furia comenzó a disminuir a medida que Bella seguía acariciando mis manos, mi respiración volvió a la normalidad, pero una vez que Bella empezó acariciar mi mandíbula con pequeños besos, mi respiración volvió a alterarse.

—S-sí, se intent-ta propasar conti...go —Tragué saliva cuando sentía la mano de Bella bajando por mi estómago. Bella me contestó con un _hmmp_ —Solo dim-me y le pateare las bolas.

—Tranquilo chico malo —Bella me sonrió —No te metas en problemas por mí, soy una chica grande —Asentí sin realmente escucharla. Con sus hábiles manos desabrocho mi cinturón y dijo: ahora solo relájate y yo, como el buen chico que soy le hice caso.

.

Pero más que mejorar la situación entre Bella y yo, poco a poco todo fue empeorando. Incluso en una noche de bebidas con Alice y Rosalie, mientras Bella y los chicos iban a un club de practica de tiro (no me juzguen); les confesé que Bella y yo nos estábamos viendo, ellas al parecer ya lo sospechaban porque habían notado mis ojos de cachorritos cada vez que miraba a Bella, habían notado mis fondos de pantalla y me habían visto pasar en calzoncillos por la sala de ella mientras hacían Facetime.

—No sé qué hacer— les confesé.

— ¿Has intentado hablar con ella? — Cada una sostenía una de mis manos en señal de apoyo.

—Ya lo ha intentado, pero solo dice que es exceso de trabajo y que estoy imaginando cosas — Los tres nos quedamos en silencio — ¿Creen que se avergüence de mí?

Enseguida empezaron los gritos por parte de las dos chicas: _¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¡Eres muy lindo!, ¡Eres inteligente!, ¡Pero mira esa cara de bebé!, ella estaría loca, tienes una gran personalidad, si no saliera con Emmett definitivamente saldría contigo_ y bla bla.

—Basta, ahora son ustedes las que me están avergonzando a mí — les suplique que acabaran con su parloteo.

—Yo creo que Bella solo está asustada —dijo Alice finalmente.

— Yo también pienso lo mismo, es obvio que su relación va mucho más allá de solo pasar el tiempo por diversión —Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

Desafortunadamente no pudimos seguir conversando pues los chicos y Bella decidieron llegar justo en ese momento. Bella observó nuestras manos unidas con el ceño fruncido, tratando de averiguar lo que habíamos estado haciendo.

— Hermano, debiste ver como Bella acertaba justo al blanco en todos los tiros. Era algo así como un James Bond pero en versión mujer y americana.

Emmett se sentó al lado de Rosalie y la subió a su regazo.

— ¿Eres un maldito policía o qué? — Jasper brome mientras salía de la cocina abriendo una botella de cerveza, se sentó al lado de Alice, intentó tocar su muslo pero Alice le dio un manotazo ¿por qué me daba cuenta de todo esto? Porque era un cobarde que le huía a la mirada de Bella — Cuidado, Eddy.

—Je je… Si —reí incómodo.

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró cuando su teléfono sonó y se disculpó para contestar en la cocina, las parejas empezaron hablar entre ellas mientras yo me quedaba en silencio repasando las últimas semanas y los últimos acontecimientos.

— Chicos, me tengo que ir— Bella regresó de la cocina.

—Ow, Bella. Pero hoy íbamos a jugar _Guitar Hero,_ lo prometiste —lloriqueó Emmett.

—Lo siento, oso. Tengo algo que arreglar —Bella tomó su abrigo y paso la correa de su bolso por su pecho —Nos vemos el lunes, ¿si? —Se acercó a despedirse de todos, con un beso en la mejilla de las chicas y con un abrazo a Jasper y Emmett…y a mí... a mí me dio un p-u-t-o apretón de mano.

A eso me refería. En los últimos dos meses, ha ido disminuyendo nuestra comunicación e interacción, ya no me invita a su casa, ya no salimos a cenar, ya no tenemos contacto físico y ha cancelado nuestras últimas citas a cenar de último minuto.

—Eddy, ¿A dónde vas? —Mis amigos me estaban viendo fijamente, fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba parado en medio de la sala sin decir ninguna palabra y mirando al infinito.

—Yo… uh… no me siento bien, creo que me iré a mi habitación. Nos vemos chicos.

Me despedí de todos y todas entrando a mi cuarto para dormir y olvidarme de todo.

.

Llegó diciembre y con este, todo estaba inundado de la temática navideña, incluida la nieve que cubría la ciudad. No importaba a donde mirarás había Santas Claus, pinos decorados o duendes, no importaba a qué lugar entraras siempre escucharías la canción de Mariah Carey _"All I Want for Christmas Is You_ ", pareciera que era la única canción que conocían.

Saludé con un asentimiento a las chicas de recepción y me dirigí hacia el elevador para empezar otro día de trabajo. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse las puertas una mano se interpuso en ellas, las puertas se volvieron abrir y entró Bella, quien se encontró sorprendida al igual que yo.

—Hola — Me saludó, esperamos que alguien más ingresara al elevador, pero como nadie lo hizo las puertas se cerraron.

—Hola— La vi asentir y quitarse la bufanda del cuello.

— ¿Me estas evitando?

—Lo siento.

Ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo, haciéndonos sonrojar.

—No te estoy evitando, Ed. Yo lo siento mucho si te di a entender eso. Yo…yo quiero explicarte todo, pero no es tan fácil ¿podemos salir a cenar hoy? ¿Después de trabajo?

No hizo el intento de tocarme, solo me miraba con sus grandes ojos cafés intentando hipnotizarme.

—Está bien, pero…seremos sinceros el uno con el otro, nada de mentiras.

—Bien, estoy totalmente de acuerdo —Bella giró su cuerpo hacia mí, nuestras miradas no se separaban — ¿te puedo besar? —preguntó con timidez. Asentí a su petición.

Bella se levantó en sus puntas, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los míos. Automáticamente mis manos fueron a su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí. No profundizó el beso, ni yo lo intenté. Lo único que necesitábamos era aquel contacto íntimo para saber que estábamos bien.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la atmosfera cambio inmediatamente al sentir una presencia no bienvenida.

—Isabella, Edward…agradecería que no hubiera demostraciones de afecto de esa magnitud en nuestras instalaciones. Vienen a trabajar, no a dar espectáculos en público.

Mike nos miraba con la cara roja llena de furia, se giró sobre sus talones entrando a su oficina y cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Bella rió a mi lado, no pude más que contagiarme de su risa y reírme también de la cara de Newton.

—Dios, eso fue divertido. Nos vemos en la noche, Ed —Bella se paró en sus puntas sorprendiéndome con un beso, antes de poder reaccionar, se separó de mí y camino hacia su escritorio.

.

Ya eran las siete de la noche cuando apagué mi computadora y recogí mis cosas para ir por Bella. Cuando pasé por su escritorio no estaba ahí, por lo cual me recargué contra la pared para esperarla.

—Está dentro de la oficina de Mike—Jessica me ofreció una galleta, tome una de la bolsa —Me dijo que la esperaras abajo, que pronto salía.

—Gracias, Jess — le agradecí y bajé hacia la recepción del edificio.

Media hora después estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones mientras esperaba que Bella bajara. Todos en la oficina, incluidos mis amigos y Jessica ya se habían marchado.

—Nos vemos mañana, Edward — Claire, la chica de la recepción se despidió de mí.

Estaba empezando a preocuparme por Bella cuando recibí un mensaje de su parte:

 _Lo siento. Mike me pidió que me quedará un_

 _rato más para terminar un trabajo. Ve a mí_

 _departamento. Nos vemos en un rato y_

 _conversaremos de todo._

 _Bella xx._

Estaba loca si creía que me iba ir y dejarla con el loco de Mike. Confiaba en ella, no en él.

Con determinación caminé hacia el elevador y presione el botón que daba hacia nuestro piso. Mientras este llegaba a su destino pensaba en todos los escenarios que podrían pasar, esperaba que fuera uno en donde no terminara con el corazón roto.

El elevador llegó al piso indicado. Las puertas se abrieron y no había nada. Todo estaba en un horrible silencio, en donde solo el radiador era lo unico que se escuchaba, las plantas típicas de plástico parecían más muertas que de costumbre y las lámparas sobre mi cabeza parpadeaban como nunca lo habían hecho.

Caminé con el corazón en la mano, hacia la oficina de Mike, la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo cual me acerqué para ver lo que sucedía dentro.

—Mike, estas son facturas de 1973. Estoy segura que el equipo contable tiene un archivo de todas estas organizadas y archivadas electrónicamente. Creo que ellos te pueden ayudar mejor que yo.

—Bien, les preguntaré a ellos en la mañana —Mike se acercó a ella sin que se diera cuenta quedando a sus espaldas.

—Espero que estas horas extras vayan a mi cheque—bromeó Bella, guardando en las carpetas las facturas.

—Vamos a cenar— Mike le propuso de repente —solos tu y yo —empezó a acariciar sus brazos de arriba abajo, pude notar como Bella empezó a sentirse incomoda y yo muy enojado.

—No lo creo, Mike. No creo que sea correcto. Tu eres mi superior y yo solo soy tu asistente — Bella se levantó de su asiento para alejarse de él.

—Nadie se enterará, será solo entre tú y yo— Mike se volvió acercar a ella, posando sus manos en su espalda y bajando sus manos más y más hasta posarlas en sus glúteos. Bella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Señor Newton, le pido que se aleje de mí, lo que está haciendo es claramente acoso, he dejado pasar sus insinuaciones varias veces. Pero si no se aleja de mí en los próximos segundos tendré que presentar una queja ante mis superiores.

—Ja ¿Crees que ellos te harán caso? Te contaré una historia Isabella, había una vez una zorra igual que tú, que se pavoneaba por todo el lugar calentando a todos los hombres, cuando le puse la atención que llamaba a gritos, decidió que no quería jugar, eso no lo pude permitir. Las mujeres no juegan conmigo, Isabella. Yo juego con ellas. ¿Sabes cómo termino todo? Lauren se quedó sin trabajo y con malas referencias para futuros empleos. Así que ya sabes, cooperamos o cooperas.

Newton se volvió acercar a ella, sujetándola de los brazos y forcejeando con ella para tirarla sobre el sofá. No podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada, abrí la puerta para pelear con Mike hasta la muerte si era necesario, pero lo que ocurrió no me lo esperaba yo y estaba seguro que Newton tampoco.

En un segundo estaba forcejeando con Bella y al otro estaba sobre su pecho al piso, sus manos hacia atrás y con Bella sentado arriba de él, poniéndole unas esposas.

—Michael Newton, ha sido arrestado bajo los cargos de desfalco y acoso sexual. Tiene derecho a permanecer callado, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en su contra, tiene derecho a una llamada y a un abogado, en tal caso que no pueda contratar uno el estado le suministrará uno gratuito.

Me quedé paralizado viendo la escena frente de mí, al parecer Mike se encontraba en la misma posición que yo pues no movía ningún solo musculo sin entender lo que había pasado. Desperté de mi parálisis cuando un hombre en traje choco contra mi hombro para entrar. Pronto la pequeña oficina de Mike estaba llena de hombres y mujeres en trajes sastres y otros en traje de policía.

 _¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?!_

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Bella se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar hacia mí. Si, todavía estaba en la entrada de la puerta _._

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué acaba de pasar haya dentro? —Solté con un gritito que me avergonzó.

La gente dentro y ¿fuera? de la oficina tomaba fotos, registraban los archivos de la oficina de Mike, gente entraba y salía. Todo estaba girando a mí alrededor, no sabía si iba a vomitar o desmayar. Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Bella que me llamaba hasta que todo se volvió negro. Sip, me desmaye.

* * *

 ***Desfalco:** El desfalco o malversación es el acto en el que uno o más individuos se apropian indebidamente de valores o fondos que les han sido confiados en razón de un cargo. Es un tipo de fraude financiero. Puede referirse tanto a caudales privados, como entre un empleado y su patrón, como públicos.

El desfalco es una ofensa estatutaria, por lo que la definición de este crimen varía de estatuto a estatuto. Sus elementos típicos son: (1) la conversión (2) fraudulenta (3) de la propiedad (4) de otro (5) por una persona que tiene posesión lícita de ella.1 En otras palabras, es un crimen contra el patrimonio, esto es, contra el derecho del propietario de controlar la disposición y uso de la propiedad.2 El elemento de la conversión requiere una interferencia sustancial en los verdaderos derechos de propiedad del dueño (a diferencia del hurto) (Fuente: Wikipedia, 2016)

 **Hola, después de mucho tiempo estoy aquí de vuelta para terminar esta historia. Solo le quedan dos capítulos, así que atención pues mañana habrá actualización. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y los haya sorprendido con el secreto de Bella que no acaba aqui.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, reviews y alertas. Los quiero mucho.**

 **Saludos.**

 **P.D : No soy experta en asuntos legales o jurídicos, así que perdonen si hay algún error en el arresto de Mike.**


	9. No te vayas

**Disclaimer: Los** **personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la** **historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.** **¡No te enamores!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: No te vayas.**

Cuando desperté no estaba en mi cama, ni en la de Bella, tampoco estaba en la oficina. Solo había una luz muy brillante frente a mí y todo era blanco ¿acaso había muerto? ¿Estaba en el cielo? ¿Es así como se siente la muerte?

— ¡Edward! ¡Oh dios, por fin despertaste! — Una mano tomo la mía, giré mi rostro y vi a mi madre.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Tú también moriste? ¿Estamos en el cielo? — Incluso mi voz salía más calmada, tal vez era un efecto de estar cerca de nuestro señor.

—Oh, no querido. Estas en el hospital.

— ¿En el hospital? — le pregunté, lo último que recordaba era ver a Bella arrestando a Mike.

—Sí, tu novia Bella, la cual por cierto es una muchacha encantadora, nos llamó para decirnos que te habías desmayado y golpeado la cabeza.

—Y ¿estoy bien? ¿No tengo algún tumor o algo así? —pregunté preocupado.

— En realidad ellos descubrieron algo... ¡que tienes un lindo lunar en tu trasero! Tiene forma de corazón y está en tu pompa izquierda.

—Muy graciosa, mamá.

—Lo siento, Eddy. No pude evitarlo, eres muy gracioso…pero cambiando de tema, no tienes nada grave que amenace tu vida —Rodé los ojos ante sus palabras —Por cierto, tu novia Bella no se ha despegado desde que llegamos aquí, tuve que mandarla a que caminara y se despejara un poco, la pobre casi se queda sin uñas.

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió nuestra plática.

— ¿Se puede? —la cabeza de Bella se asomó por la puerta.

—Adelante querida —Mi madre, Esme se levantó de su asiento —aprovecharé que estas aquí para buscar a Carlisle. Debe de estar discutiendo con los médicos. Mamá camino hacia la puerta y me guiño un ojo antes de salir.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Bella se sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

—Bien, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

—Tuviste un ataque de pánico, te desmayaste y golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte. Por precaución te trajimos al hospital.

—No… ¿me refiero a que paso dentro de la oficina de Newton? ¿Quién eres Isabella Swan? —Bella mordió su labio, me miraba y apartaba la mirada.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber? —Me preguntó y yo asentí— Soy… era un agente encubierto, trabajo para el FBI.

— ¿Y qué más? — Bella suspiró exasperada.

—No soy asistente y no trabajo para Crowley &Chenney. La empresa empezó a ver movimientos extraños en la sede de Seattle, tanto económicos como problemas con los empleados, la denuncia de Lauren si llego hasta las oficinas centrales. No teníamos las pruebas suficientes para incriminar a Mike por lo que Ángela, mi mejor amiga e hija del dueño de la empresa sugirió que yo podía entrar de infiltrada a la empresa.

— Así fue como llegaste— confirmé. Bella asintió.

—Se suponía que sería algo rápido, haría algunas amistades para enterarme de los movimientos de Mike, lo atraparíamos y me iría. Pero apareciste tú, chico listo. No podía decirte nada porque iba en contra del plan y seamos sinceros podías haberlo arruinado tal como casi lo haces.

—Bueno, ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido, tus preguntas por Lauren, tus llamadas sospechosas, el que sepas disparar y que…me dijeras que no me enamorara de ti —Bella asintió —¿Y ahora que pasará, Bella?

—No lo sé, Edward. No lo sé.

.

En la madruga fui dado de alta, mis padres se despidieron de mí en el hospital al saber que Bella me llevaría a mi departamento (su departamento, aunque mis padres no sabían).

— No tienes un coche de policía esperando afuera ¿verdad? —intenté bromear con ella.

— ¿Qué tal si te dijera que si? —Me regresó la sonrisa, al ver mi cara de susto, se empezó a reír — ¡Deberías de haber visto tu cara! No te preocupes tengo el mismo coche de siempre— Bella me ayudo a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto —Siéntete cómodo, si quieres dormir, adelante. Cuando lleguemos a casa yo te despertaré.

.

Sentí cuando Bella empezó a sacudir mi hombro con fuerza para poder despertarme. Abrí los ojos y bostecé como un gatito tierno, palabras de Bella no mías.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunté al no reconocer mi calle.

—Estamos en mi departamento, quisiera vigilarte un poco más, ¿necesitas ayuda para bajar?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien —Con un asentimiento, desabrochó su cinturón y me esperó del otro lado de mi puerta, tomó mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos caminando juntos hacia la entrada del edificio.

.

Esperé acostado en la cama a que Bella saliera del baño para poder dormir, ya eran más de las tres de la mañana y teníamos que trabajar el próximo día.

—Lindos calzoncillos—me dijo mientras salía del baño y se hacía una coleta con su largo cabello. Me sonrojé al ver mis calzoncillos de Bob esponja, habían sido un regalo de Jasper, nunca los había usado pero como me había quedado sin ropa interior limpia, me vi forzado a usarlos.

—Regalo de Jasper—me defendí. Bella negó con la cabeza caminando hacia su lado de la cama. Deshizo el nudo de su bata y la dejo caer al suelo, me quede con la boca abierta al ver el pequeño camisón de encaje rosa pastel que apenas llegaba al final de su trasero y no dejaba nada a la imaginación —Bella… te ves hermosa —acomodé un mechón de cabello que había escapado de su peinado. Bella se sentó de rodillas

— ¿Te gusta? —Acarició la tela tímidamente —lo compré especialmente para esta noche, para nuestra primera vez juntos, pero todo se complicó.

— ¿Querías hacer el amor conmigo, hoy? —le pregunté sorprendido. Ella asintió —No me opongo, aún tenemos tiempo para hacerlo. No podemos dejar que este lindo camisón se desperdicie.

—Oh, no Edward — Ella me empujó de vuelta a la cama para volver a quedar acostado —Tienes que descansar, lo dijo el doctor —Ella me dio su sonrisa maliciosa.

—A la mierda el doctor —Bella rio por mi exaltación.

—No cariño —Bella se acomodó a mi lado — Te aseguró que un poco de zangoloteo hará que tu cabeza duela como mil demonios. Y terminarás arrepintiéndote —Empujó la cobija sobre los dos —Además quiero que ese momento sea especial y que además tengamos toda la noche y el día siguiente para nosotros —Me guiño un ojo antes de acomodarse a mi costado, pase mi brazo por detrás de ella para acercarla más a mí —Hoy solo quiero abrazarte y dormir a tu lado ¿harías eso por mí, Edward? ¿Lo harías, amor?

—Por ti sería capaz de todo. Incluso si mi vida consistiera en solo mantenerte sujeta a mis brazos, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo —Besé el tope de su cabeza antes de caer en la inconciencia.

.

Los días pasaron en la empresa. Todos se habían enterado al día siguiente lo que había hecho Mike, incluso tres chicas más de la oficina interpusieron denuncias contra Mike por acoso. Alice tomó el puesto de Mike temporalmente mientras la junta discutía quien tomaría el puesto permanentemente aunque las apuestas decían que Alice iba a quedarse con el puesto permanentemente.

Bella, por su parte seguía trabajando en la empresa ahora como asistente de Alice aunque no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. En otros asuntos, Bella y yo no habíamos tocado el tema de intimar entre nosotros, esperábamos que fuera algo espontaneo y yo, aunque me moría de ganas de demostrarle mi amor, estaba esperando a que ella estuviera cien por ciento segura.

Hoy se celebraran siete meses de que Bella había llegado a nuestra oficina y a mi vida, además también era la fiesta navideña anual de nuestra oficina. Este año era mucho más elegante debido a que Alice había organizado todo. Dejo de ser una fiesta en la oficina, para ser una fiesta elegante en un salón en el centro de la ciudad.

Todos estábamos invitados, desde el puesto más bajo hasta el más alto que correspondía a Alice, en esta fiesta todos éramos iguales y no existía ningún cargo que nos diferenciara. Había invitado a Bella para ir como mi pareja oficialmente, ya no habría más secretos y les diríamos a todos que estábamos saliendo.

En un primer momento la iba a recoger en su departamento, pero su turno en la peluquería se había atrasado y ella me llamó diciéndome que me adelantará a la fiesta. La estaba esperando dentro del salón cuando la vi entrar en un vestido rojo despampanante, podía decir sin equivocarme que era la mujer más hermosa del lugar, su escote era en forma de corazón y caí libre de la cintura al suelo.

Su cabello estaba suelto en unas ondas ligeras, llevaba un maquillaje ligero destacando sus labios rojos y llenos. Ambos nos encontramos a la mitad de nuestro camino.

—Estas hermosas.

—Hola guapo.

Ambos reímos al darnos cuenta que habíamos hablado al mismo tiempo.

—Déjame saludarte apropiadamente —le dije tomado su cara entre mis manos, Bella mordió sus labios con anticipación. Acerque mi rostro para tocar mis labios con los suyos en un profundo beso que duró más de lo socialmente aceptable.

—Wow, Edward. Nunca me habías besado de esa forma.

—Eso fue para demostrarle a todos que eres mi chica.

—Entonces déjame demostrarles a todos que tú eres mi chico —Bella paso sus manos por mi cuello acercándome a ella para volver a juntar nuestros labios, en un beso mucho más sensual que hizo que gimiera en voz alta.

—Lo siento—le dije sonrojándome.

—Yo no —me dijo antes de tomar mi mano y caminar juntos hacia nuestros amigos.

.

Mientras transcurría la noche podía notar que el ánimo de Bella iba decayendo más y más. Intentaba bromear con ella y ponerme en ridículo para hacerla reír pero nada de lo que hacía estaba funcionando.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —use mi última carta, yo no era fan de bailar pero Bella sí. Bella aceptó tomando mi mano y caminando junto a mí hacia la pista de baile.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Le pregunté mientras hacia el intento de moverme al ritmo de la lenta música. Bella negó con la cabeza apartando la mirada — ¿Te estoy aburriendo? —Volvió a negar —Habla conmigo, Bella. Dime qué te pasa.

Bella suspiró antes de decirme.

—Hoy recibí una llamada…—guardó silenció por un momento — Tengo que regresar a Nueva York mañana mismo.

— ¿Qué? —Dejé de moverme — ¿Pensabas decirme o solo desaparecer?

—Te iba a decir, pero quería que disfrutáramos esta noche juntos —Me separé de ella, pero Bella sujeto mis manos —Entiéndeme, Edward. Sabía que tenía que regresar en algún momento, pero pensaba que me avisarían con tiempo de antelación y así conversar contigo sobre lo que haríamos. Juntos. No sabía que me dirían de un día a otro.

—Y si te digo que te quedes, ¿te quedarías? —le pregunté con un nudo en mi garganta.

—No, Edward. No lo haría —Me aparté de su lado y en esta ocasión no hizo el intento de recuperar el contacto.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella.

—No, Edward. No lo estas —Bella negó con la cabeza —solo es…no, tú no puedes.

—Pues lo estoy. Desde el primer momento que cruce palabras contigo —Sujete su cabeza y la levanté para que me mirara a los ojos —Incluso estoy seguro que te amo.

—No digas esas locuras Edward.

—Amo tu valentía

— _No, Edward_ —Bella cerraba sus ojos y negaba.

—Tu coraje, tu corazón —Bella seguía negando mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir —Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Te amo por ser tú, Bella. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido.

— ¡No! ¡Basta, Edward! —Se separó violentamente de mi— ¡Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí! —Me señaló—Te dije que complicaría todo—Limpio sus lágrimas furiosamente —No puedo quedarme, Edward. No me pidas eso, porque no puedo darte la respuesta que quieres.

Bella volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas. Giró sobre sus talones para correr y desaparecer tras las grandes puertas de cristal. Dejándome parado en la mitad de la pista con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Hola, perdón por no subir capítulo el día de ayer, mi Internet esta fallando terriblemente. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¿A que no se esperaban eso?. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas.

Me voy antes de que el Internet se corte y las deje de nuevo sin capítulo.

Saludos.


	10. Año nuevo, vida nueva

**Disclaimer: Los** **personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la** **historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.** **¡No te enamores!**

* * *

 **¡No te enamores!**

 **Capítulo 10: Año nuevo, vida nueva.**

 _Navidad_

— ¿Estás seguro qué estás bien, Ed? —Jasper preguntó por enésima vez desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

 _Mi vida no tiene sentido._

 _Moriré solo, triste, flaco y sin ilusiones._

—Sí, Jasper. Eres libre de irte con Alice y su familia. No tienes por qué ser mi niñera —Escuché como suspiró exasperado.

—Deja de lloriquear como un bebé —Me dijo enojado —Por cierto, tu madre llamó de nuevo preocupada preguntándome por qué no iras a su casa este día.

 _Debería comprar un gato, no…quince gatos._

—Ya arreglaré eso más tarde —Lancé mi pelota para el estrés hacia arriba.

—Bebito, puf— Jasper cerró la puerta.

— ¡Escuché eso! —le grité de vuelta.

— ¡Me alegra mucho, cabrón!

Estúpida Jasper y estúpida navidad.

 _Extraño a Bella, desearía pasar la navidad con ella_

 _._

 _27 de diciembre_

 _Te odio sabandija, espero que te quemes en el infierno_

 _Atentamente, tu novio imbécil._

— Wow, creo que tienes mucho odio contenido —Jessica se asomó por arriba de mi hombro. Cerré el editor sin guardar antes de que me dijera algo más.

—Es una nueva categoría de tarjetas. Alice me la pidió —Me encogí de hombros. Giré en mi silla para verla de frente.

—Haré como te creeré —me dijo antes de guardar silencio. Espere paciente a que siguiera hablando, ella llegó aquí yo no haría ningún esfuerzo en iniciar una conversación — Así que… algunos chicos de la oficina estamos organizando una fiesta para el fin de año.

—No, gracias — No pensaba estar alrededor de parejas demostrando su amor en público.

—Hey, antes de que niegues.

—Ya dije que no.

—Es una fiesta solo de solteros —siguió hablando sin importar que yo no quería saber nada de su fiesta. Tus amigos irán. La jefa, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, aunque estos dos prometieron comportarse y mantenerse siempre bajo la mirada de todos, no queremos otro espectáculo como la vez pasada.

Me estremecí al recordar como la pobre de la señora Cope los encontró como conejos en el baño de su casa. Desde esa vez, la pobre señora no nos presta su casa ni asiste a nuestras fiestas.

—No creo que vaya, Jessica.

—Oh, por el amor de dios, ¡supéralo, hombre! Todos en la oficina estamos cansados de tu mal humor.

— ¡Bueno no es mi culpa tener el corazón roto! —La oficina quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

—Te entiendo, todos hemos pasado por esto, Edward. Pero no es justo para nadie que desperdicies el papel en la copiadora en frases dolidas, y que te comas todas las galletas de la cafetería. Además deberías de darte un baño. Apestas de verdad.

El resto de la oficina miraba nuestro pequeño intercambio, pude observar que algunos como James asentían a las palabras de Jessica, otros rehuían a mi mirada. Y Lori rociaba aromatizante al lado de mí.

—Está bien, lo siento. Cambiaré mi actitud — dije derrotado. La oficina estalló en gritos de alegría y aplausos llenos de emoción.

—La oficina y yo estamos agradecidos, Edward.

—Sí, si… como sea —La despedí volviendo a sentarme en mi silla. Jessica dio una palmada con sus manos y giro. Yo regresé al trabajo.

—Y oye, es enserio. Las galletas no son solo tuyas son de toda la oficina, no las escondas en tu escritorio.

.

—Hoy vendrán los chicos.

—Ujum —le contesté a Jasper quien estaba en la puerta de mi habitación. Seguí viendo la pantalla fijamente mientras que con mi mano derecha presionaba las teclas que harían desaparecer al equipo contrario.

—Sal del cuarto y dúchate

—Si mamá, me burlé de él.

—Cinco minutos, Ed —Cerró la puerta y escuché sus pasos alejarse. Seguí jugando.

Los chicos habían hecho muchos esfuerzos para sacarme del departamento más haya de ir a trabajar, todos sus esfuerzos habían fracasado pues desde que Bella se fue, pasaba las noches y mis días de descanso en mi habitación.

Quince minutos después estaba en el sofá de nuestra sala haciendo zapping en la televisión mientras el resto hablaba de la fiesta, de los vestidos que usarían y otras cosas que no me interesaban.

—Edward…tenemos que confesarte algo—Alice se levantó de su asiento y apago la televisión manualmente —Aunque sabemos que te estas _divirtiendo_ mucho con nuestra pequeña reunión —dijo de forma sarcástica— en realidad esta es una intervención.

—Ok…—les dije no muy convencido.

—Primero —me dijo Emmett, extendiendo una botella de cerveza hacia mí—tomate esto y esperemos que haga efecto.

Después de cuatro cervezas y un ligero mareo empezó el interrogatorio.

—Muy bien, antes que nada—Alice caminaba de un lado a otro haciéndome marear — ¿Qué paso con Bella?

—Se fue— Me miró con el ceño fruncido —Le avisaron que tenía que regresar a Nueva York el mismo día de la fiesta, me dijo que se iría, le dije que se quedará y ella me dijo que no. Después salió corriendo de la fiesta. Es todo.

—Eddy…no pensaste en tal vez… ¿ir tú tras ella? —Rose me dijo, los demás asintieron— Digo, tú también podrías poner un poco de esfuerzo…no sabemos que es lo que la detiene en Nueva York.

Me quede con la boca abierta intentando replicar pero no encontraba una excusa más que mi cobardía.

—Tiene razón mi Rosie, que tal si está casada y te uso para saciar sus apetitos sexuales —Emmett dijo.

—Oh, qué tal si tiene algún hijo oculto y no querías que supiera de él.

—Yo creo que ambos son unos tontos —Alice interrumpió la investigación de Jasper y Emmett—Digo, yo pensé que eran los sensatos del grupos, pudieron sentarse y conversar sobre lo que haría. Si realmente se aman pudieron luchar por lo suyo.

Asentí a las palabras de Alice, era lo único que podía hacer sin vomitar en el intento.

—Eddy, tienes su número de teléfono —asentí — bueno pues aun estas a tiempo de conversar con ella y de terminar o continuar lo que tuvieron. Pero hombre, no te tardes demasiado.

Golpeo mi hombro y salí disparado hacia el frente.

—Algo que quieras agregar, Ed —Rosalie golpeo mi rodilla.

Miré los tres ojos que me observaban antes de que de nuevo llegará el mareo y tuviera que correr al baño.

—Bueno, creo que acabo la intervención ¿pedimos unas pizzas? —Escuché la voz de Emmett a lo lejos.

.

Juró que intenté hablar con Bella. Me tomé dos días para pensar, uno para decidir qué haría o haríamos, y el segundo día para decidir qué le diría tomando en cuenta todos los escenarios. Tenía 6 discursos preparados en mi libreta para cualquier ocasión, incluidos que estuviera casada o tuviera hijos.

Pero de nada valieron las noches sin dormir, las hojas que gaste y los nervios. Hoy era treinta y uno de diciembre, desde ayer temprano en la mañana intenté hablarle pero nada funciono. Al principio su celular sonaba con línea, pero para la tarde, el teléfono estaba fuera de servicio.

Los chicos intentaron animarme pero aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, no habían funcionado. Había dejado la oportunidad de ser feliz, de estar con la chica de mis sueños y con la que amaba.

—Hey, Eddy. ¿Estás listo? —Le grite una respuesta afirmativa a Jasper y salí de mi habitación. Los chicos habían insistido que debía de ir a la fiesta de la oficina y que no podía quedarme en mi habitación un día más.

La fiesta estaba bien, no era muy fan de las fiestas por lo cual no podía decir que me estaba muriendo de diversión. Había dado algunas vueltas a la casa y platicado con algunas personas de la oficina sobre sus deseos para el próximo año para luego reírnos al saber que no los cumpliríamos, es decir, los gimnasios se hacen millonarios los primeros meses del año.

Escuché como Rosalie llamaba a todos para que nos acercáramos a la sala y para contar juntos los segundos para dar bienvenida al año nuevo. Cuando faltaban solo diez segundos todos empezaron a contar en cuenta regresiva, las parejas que se formaron o se colaron a la fiesta ya estaban juntas listas para besarse en cuanto acabaran la cuenta regresiva. Jessica estaba sirviendo champagne al resto de los invitados.

—5…4…3…2…1…. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

El salón explotó en gritos ensordecedores, la emoción del resto me contagio e hizo que sonriera y me hizo pensar con optimismo en el año que venía. Ya saben, año nuevo, vida nueva. Exhorto en mis pensamientos, no sentí cuando alguien, en medio de los gritos, me jalo hacia él o ella y junto mis labios con los suyos. Una electricidad que solo había sentido con una persona se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, mis manos se fueron a su cintura y se posaron ahí mientras acariciaba mis labios con los de la otra persona.

Cundo los gritos y la emoción del resto bajo, abrí mis ojos para descubrir quién era la persona que me había besado, sus labios y su olor eran reconocibles en cualquier lugar, pero ella estaba en el otro extremo del país, no podía ser ella.

Enfoqué mi vista para observar mejor a todas las personas. Gracias a dios alguien encendió las luces porque frente a mí, entallada en un vestido rosa, estaba ella. Estaba mi Bella.

—Hola, Edward. Regrese.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí esta el último capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme en esta aventura. Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que me dejen sus comentarios y no se...tal vez si miré participación decida subir un outtake de Bella o un epilogo, ustedes tienen el control en sus manos.**

 **Gracias a todas aquellas personas que tomaron su tiempo para dejar un review, una alerta y por leer.**

 **Nos vemos y gracias por disfrutar de la lectura.**


	11. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los** **p** **ersonajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la** **historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

 **¡No te enamores!**

 **Epilogo.**

— ¿De verdad? ¡Oh dios! No puedo creerlo.

Giré sobre mí mismo para poder quedar de espaldas, me estiré como un gatito después de una siesta y extendí mi brazo hacia mi lado para acercar a Bella a mí, pero su lugar estaba helado. Me senté y tallé mis ojos antes de ponerme mis gafas para encontrar que Bella no estaba en la habitación.

Un grito ensordecedor y luego cientos de risa me hizo saber que estaba en alguna parte de nuestro pequeño apartamento. Sí, una semana después de que Bella regreso decidimos que me mudará a su departamento. Desde ese momento nuestra relación se había vuelto más física y con ello yo un poco, poquito, adicto al sexo.

No me juzguen, después de cuatro años de celibato con experiencias anteriores muy desagradables (quien iba a saber que mi _look_ de nerd sería tan popular en las salas BDSM _, iugh_ ), estar con Bella me hizo conocer los placeres del acto más íntimo de amor.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé con mis calzoncillos de los vengadores por el pasillo hasta encontrar a Bella sentada en uno de los bancos de la cocina. Me acerqué a ella y por detrás enredando mis brazos por su cintura mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Ella seguía conversando o chismeando con quien sabe quién.

—Debí de suponerlo, hizo lo mismo en mi cumpleaños…aja…—mientras estaba distraída logré colar mi mano bajo su camiseta, intenté llegar hacia sus pechos pero fui descubierto y de un manotazo y con una mirada furibunda me apartó. Hice cara de cachorrito regañado y ella solo rodó los ojos —Muy bien, los espero el viernes… yo también, dile a papá que lo amo —Colgó el teléfono y me miró con su ceja alzada — ¿Qué crees que hacías Anthony Cullen?

— ¿Darle los buenos días a mi novia? —contesté sin estar seguro.

— ¿Darles los buenos día? —se acercó a mí y pellizco mi pezón izquierdo.

—Auch… ¡Oye! —me sobé en el lugar en el que me pellizco.

—Eso es lo mínimo que mereces, ¿sabes con quien estaba hablando? —Negué — Con Sue, la novia de mi padre, de mi papi, Edward. A veces eres un poco infantil —Se cruzó de brazos. Yo me acerqué a ella con la misma mirada de antes, esperando que bajara su enojo conmigo tal como había funcionado en anteriores ocasiones.

—Lo siento, bebé —acomodé mis manos en su cintura— me portaré mejor la próxima vez —Me miró sin creerme antes de suspirar.

— ¡Dios! He creado un monstruo—Rió antes de pasar sus brazos por mi cuello.

—Así es, tú me has creado y tienes que sufrir las consecuencias— la levanté haciendo que enredara sus piernas entorno mi cadera.

— ¿Ah sí? Y dime ¿de qué consecuencias estamos hablando? —me preguntó coqueta mientras yo empezaba a caminar.

—Ah…ya lo veras— cerré la puerta tras de mí y nos llevé a la cama.

.

—Así que mi padre vendrá el próximo viernes —Bella me dijo como si nada. Deje caer mi cuchara de nuevo al plato y la miré con los ojos abiertos lleno de miedo.

— ¿Cuándo te refieres al próximo viernes te refieres al de la próxima semana o al del próximo mes?

—Ah este viernes, Edward —Dijo mirándome fijamente.

—Demonios, que lastima, Bells. Pero recordé que ese día tengo que salir de la ciudad. No puedo creerlo y yo que tenía tantas ganas de conocer a tu padre —dije intentando parecer desilusionado.

— ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a mi padre? — Dijo con una sonrisita burlona antes de meter otra cucharada de cereal a la boca — Además eres un muy mal mentiroso, hablé con Alice y ella decidió darte el viernes libre. De nada, amor —Me aventó un beso desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Bellaaaa…. —Lloriqueé como un niño pequeño — Necesito como seis meses de preparación para conocer a tu padre. No de un día para otro.

— ¿Qué te puede hacer mi padre?

—Atropellarme con su silla de ruedas — le contesté con miedo.

—Número uno, eso ha sido muy grosero —susurré un _lo siento_ — Y número dos, mi padre ya no está en silla de ruedas, ahora usa un bastón — _Genial, ahora me golpeará con su bastón_ susurré —Te he oído, tonto. Además ha oído hablar tanto de ti que mi papá prácticamente te conoce ¿sabías que se va a casar? —Me preguntó emocionada —Sue me habló esta mañana para decirme.

—No sabía.

—Mi padre tiene esta loca idea en la que no pueden vivir juntos hasta que no estén casados…como si no supiera que Sue pasa más tiempo ahí que en su propio hogar —Bella se estremeció recordando, supuse, cuando encontró a su padre y madrastra juntos en una situación demasiado comprometedora y gráfica.

—Oh…hablando de eso, tal vez deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de tu padre, no quiero que me mate por vivir en pecado con su hija—le insinué a Bella, ella decidió ignorarme empezando a silbar — ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Lo siento, deje de escuchar cuando dijiste seguir el ejemplo de mi padre — se dio la vuelta y empezó a lavar su plato — ¿terminaste? —me preguntó dando por zanjado el tema.

—Bella….

—Uhm…

—Cásate conmigo.

—Uy, mira la hora que es, será mejor que me apresuré para ir al trabajo —Se giró hacia mí, me dio un rápido beso y corrió a esconderse a la habitación antes de que volviera a insistir con el tema.

Bella tenía un poco de fobia al matrimonio. Si, puede que lleváramos muy poco tiempo juntos, seis meses, pero ese fue el tiempo que necesite para saber que quería pasar mi vida junto a ella y que la seguiría a donde fuera.

Habíamos hablado del futuro, de cuentas bancarias en conjunto, comprar una casa e incluso en hijos, pero si involucraba un anillo, Bella corría despavorida. Tenía la creencia que con ese objeto en su dedo todo se iría hacia abajo.

Esta era la quinceava vez que le pedía a Bella que se casara conmigo y era la quinceava vez que se hacia la loca con el tema, decir que no me dolía era mentira. Pero trataba de entenderla y sabía que algún día aceptaría.

.

— ¿A qué hora llega el padre de Bella? — Jasper me preguntó a través del teléfono.

—En un par de horas, estoy esperando que Bella termine de arreglarse para poder marcharnos al aeropuerto… uh, Jazz ¿si van a venir esta noche a la cena cierto? Viejo, no pueden dejarme solo —le susurré.

—Vaya, no pensaba que le tuvieras tanto miedo a su padre —rió —Pero ahí estaremos, Eddy. Listos para llevarte al hospital si es necesario.

—Eres un idiota, Jasper.

—Sí, sí. Como sea—rió al otro lado del teléfono, Bella salió de la habitación y me despedí de Jasper haciéndole jurar que no cancelarían a último minuto.

Bella rebotó en el asiento durante todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto, luego siguió vibrando de la emoción mientras caminábamos de la mano hacia la puerta donde salían las personas.

—Bella, cálmate. Parece que vas a explotar—me burlé de ella.

—Es que estoy muy emocionada. Por fin veré a papá caminar de nuevo —Me abrazó entusiasmada.

No sabía mucho de la historia del padre de Bella, solo sé que al igual que ella trabajaba en el FBI y después de un grave accidente sufrió una lesión que le impedía caminar. Inmediatamente Bella asumió la responsabilidad de su hogar y se hizo cargo de todo lo que requiriera Charlie. Su padre la había criado sola por lo que Bella sabía que era su turno de regresarle todo lo que él había hecho por ella y no podría apartarse de su lado, pues ahora él la necesitaba a ella.

Pero todo cambio cuando regresó a Nueva York y al entrar a casa lo encontró con la agradable vecina Sue en una situación que haría vomitar a todos los hijos del mundo si alguna vez lo presenciaban, a mí me paso una vez cuando tenía 16 cuando encontré a Carlisle y a Esme en el…uh con …iugh…

Lo importante aquí, regresando al tema que nos incube, es que después del penoso accidente, Charlie le confesó que tenía una novia y que quería que ella volara, no quería que su vida estuviera atada a él, además con terapia pronto estaría caminando de nuevo.

Días después Bella estaba en un avión con destino a Seattle y el resto es historia.

— ¡Mira! Ahí vienen— Bella corrió hacia la puerta donde estaban saliendo un hombre mayor y una mujer casi de su misma edad empujando un carrito con maletas. A paso lento me acerque a ellos.

—Uh, hola —saludé nervioso. Bella se encontraba abrazando a su padre mientras Sue les daba una mirada amorosa. Bella se separó de su padre para dar inicio a las presentaciones.

—Papá, Sue. Él es Edward, mi novio —Charlie me miró con la ceja alzada.

—Mucho gusto, Edward. Soy Sue —la mujer enseguida de mí me dio la mano la cual sacudí. Seguía nervioso pues Charlie solo se dedicaba a observarme.

—Así que tú eres el chico que hizo que mi Bells me dejara abandonado al otro lado del país ¿no?

— ¿Qué? Uh, señor… si quiere puede llevarse a su hija de-de nuevo, no-no fue mi in-intención llevármela de-de su la-lado —contesté nervioso sin saber realmente que había dicho.

—Es broma, muchacho—rió, mientras me daba un golpecito en la espalda que me hizo tropezar hacia adelante —Me alegra que mi hija haya formado aquí un grupo de amigos muy cercano y que no esté sola en la ciudad—Yo le sonreí con amabilidad deseando poder sobar mi hombro — Y bueno, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Estoy esperando el gran filete que me prometiste, Bells.

Ambos, padre e hija empezaron a caminar delante de nosotros. Bella sujeta del brazo izquierdo de Charlie mientras que el con la derecha se sostenía con su bastón, le pedí a Sue que me diera el carrito con las maletas y caminamos todos juntos hacia el auto.

Pronto llegamos a nuestra casa y Charlie y Sue fueron a su habitación para descansar un rato mientras terminábamos la cena.

— ¿No quieres ir un rato a la habitación a jugar? —Me acerqué a ella por detrás pasando por sus costados. Sabía que Bella podía sentir como de emocionado estaba.

—No —intentó ocultar su risa—mi padre y su novia están a unos metros de nosotros —dijo meneando su trasero contra mí. _Pequeña bruja._

— ¿Podríamos escaparnos?

—Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hija, Edward Cullen—levanté mis manos sobre mi cabeza y giré nervioso para ver a Charlie.

—Juro que soy inocente —Les aseguro que miré como su mano iba hacia su cinturón ¿qué llevaría ahí? ¿Su pistola? _Dios_ iba a morir. Mi corta vida paso frente a mis ojos.

—Papá, deja de molestar a Edward— Bella se giró y vio a su padre fijamente —Edward, mi padre está jubilado así que no tiene ningún arma o tiene permiso de portarlas —Mientras tanto Charlie reía a mis costillas.

—Bells —se quejó— ¿desde cuándo dejaste de ser tan divertida? —se acercó al refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua.

—Desde que tengo dos niños en casa: tú y Edward —rodó los ojos. Yo seguía con las manos en alto —Baja las manos ya, Edward —Asentí y me senté en un banco.

—Y Edward…No soy tonto, sé que tú y mi hija han llevado su relación un paso más, pero como cualquier padre me gustaría pensar que tienen una relación célibe, así que aleja las manos de mi niña —dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo por el pasillo.

.

La noche llego y con ello la cena con mis amigos, Charlie y Sue. Al parecer Sue se había llevado bien con las chicas y Charlie con los chicos, excepto conmigo. Ante sus amenazas decidí contener el contacto físico con su hija frente a él y a escondidas de él, no quería terminar muerto.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus planes? —nos preguntó Charlie después de conocer que mis amigos ya estaban comprometidos o casados.

¿Adivinen el estado civil de cada pareja? Aunque no lo crean Emmett y Rosalie seguían comprometidos preparando su boda de ensueño; y Alice y Jasper ¡estaban casados! A mí también me sorprendió pues no eran ni amigos, pero un fin de semana desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra y el lunes siguiente nos enteramos que se habían ido a Las Vegas.

—Estamos dejando que las cosas fluyan, papá. Cuando sea tiempo daremos el siguiente paso —contestó Bella por mí.

— ¿Piensas poner un anillo en el dedo de mi hija, Cullen?

—Esperen —no me miren así, todos en la mesa me observaban esperando mi respuesta — Ya le he preguntado a su hija infinidad de veces si quiere casarse conmigo y huye despavorida. No es mi culpa que le tenga miedo al matrimonio.

—Yo no le tengo miedo al matrimonio, Edward —Bella dejó sus cubiertos sobre al plato mirándome fijamente.

—Uh… ¿no lo tienes? —le pregunté rascándome la cabeza. Ella negó con la cabeza — ¿Y entonces porque siempre me ignoras cuando te lo pregunto? —Ella frunció el ceño y bufo.

—Bueno si me lo preguntaras correcta y formalmente tal vez te hubiera tomado enserio —Se cruzó de brazos y me miro enojada —digo, no es muy romántico preguntarlo mientras te rasuras frente al espejo o después de gritarme que necesitas papel en el baño.

Todos en la mesa rieron de mis propuestas, en tanto, Bella me seguía viendo furiosa.

—Yo lo siento —le dije sinceramente —Yo pensé que no importaría.

—Amigo, la propuesta es la diferencia entre un sí y un no. Siempre es importante —Emmett me dijo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

—Y si lo hago correctamente ¿me dirás que si? —le pregunté esperanzado.

—Tal vez —me dijo aun con los brazos cruzados e intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

—Entonces ahora es un bueno momento —Me paré de mi asiento y miré que me observaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos — Señor Swan, me gustaría pedirle la mano de su hija —le dije con un nudo en la garganta. El hombre asintió y me guiño el ojo —Uh...um...okay ¿no está haciendo calor aquí? —dije estirándome el cuello de la camisa.

"—Bella, sé que nuestra relación empezó de una manera poco convencional. Pero te puedo asegurar que desde que te conocí no pude sacarte de mi mente, eres la mujer más valiente, paciente y hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y aunque seamos la pareja más dispareja hemos encontrado una forma de encajar perfectamente tanto que no puedo pensar en un futuro en el que no formes parte. Te amo y te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario ¿te casarías con este loco y enamorado nerd?

Espere paciente hasta que dijera las palabras que estaba esperando, hasta que ella seco sus lágrimas.

— Si, Edward. Si quiero casarme contigo —rió, mientras la tomaba en mis brazos y la abrazaba para luego besarla por unos segundos.

— ¿Y el anillo? —Preguntó Alice después de separarnos — ¿olvidaste el anillo, Edward? —me dijo con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

— ¿Cuál anillo? —le pregunté sin soltar las manos de Bella. Todos en la mesa empezaron a negar entre ellos y a murmurar cosas que no entendía.

—No te preocupes amor, junto lo escogeremos —Bella me beso de vuelta y olvide de nuevo el tema del maldito anillo.

Lo que importaba ahora era que ambos nos pertenecíamos y que nadie ni nada nos iba a separar de nuevo, porque a donde fuera Bella ahí iría yo y adonde yo fuera se que Bella me seguiría. Quién diría que al final si nos enamoramos y terminamos juntos. La vida no podía ser más perfecta en este momento.

* * *

 **Y ahora si ya se acabo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia, muchas gracias por leer, dejar sus comentarios y agregar a favoritos y alertas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
